


On the Wings of Love

by Stage51



Series: To Be With You Forever [4]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stage51/pseuds/Stage51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Gage and Mike Stoker find romance, excitement, intrigue and danger while vacationing in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: This is the fourth story in the series: To Be With You, Forever. It begins right where Exposed ends. You might want to read that one first.
> 
> This was supposed to be posted on April 1st, but being April Fool's Day, my Word program decided to fool me and shut down for hours. I apologize.

 

 

Johnny and Mike left their bedroom, and sporting their brand new shiny rings, proceeded to thank all of their guests. They both opted for comfort clothes, as they were going to be traveling on airplanes for more than twelve hours.

Mike went with a pair of forest green corduroys and a gold colored, button down shirt with a dark green stripe. Johnny decided on his charcoal gray chinos and a white button down shirt, with pencil thin lines of grayish-black.

The two looked very handsome and also extremely happy and content. Everyone wished them well and a fun and safe trip. After a lot of hugs, kisses, tears, and back slapping, the couple were sitting in the back seat of the DeSoto station wagon.  Chris and Jen were sitting in the way back with the luggage.*

Johnny and Mike were, sitting with their thighs and shoulders touching and their fingers intertwined, hands resting on Johnny’s knee. Despite their momentary demonstrative behavior at their reception, both Mike and Johnny preferred not to flaunt their relationship and basically maintained a “hands-off” policy in any given public forum.

Suddenly, Jen grabbed Johnny around the neck with her little hands. “Unca Johnny, Unca Johnny?”

“Yes, little one?” Johnny asked of his sweet Jennifer.

“Will you bwring me home a dolly wif a Hawaii skirt on, please?”

“Uncle Mike and I plan on bringing you and your brother plenty of souvenirs,” appeased Johnny.

“Really? Wow, thanks Uncle Johnny and Uncle Mike,” replied an excited Chris.

“Now don’t you two go spoiling them. We just want you to go and have a fantastic time,” added Joanne.

By this time, they had arrived at LAX. Johnny and Mike said that they would hoof it on into the airport and wait for their flight. They thanked the DeSotos for everything and after hugs all around, Mike and Johnny found themselves listening to Chris and Jen singing an off-key version of John Denver’s “Leaving on a Jet Plane”, made popular by Peter, Paul, and Mary, as they prepared to walk down a long hallway. The DeSoto family was very happy as they made their way back out of the facility.

“Hey, guys, let’s stop at that hamburger joint on the way home and splurge a little,” Roy suggested, as he cocked his head towards Jo.

“Dad’s right, let’s live a little,” Jo agreed and Roy headed the station wagon towards the fast food restaurant.

Inside LAX, Mike and Johnny found the right line for United Airlines and got into it with their luggage. They couldn’t stop smiling at each other to save their lives.

“If I could, I’d drop you right here in this line and have my way with you,” Johnny whispered in Mike’s ear.

This sent goosebumps all over Mike’s body and he shivered. He had such a look of love on his face when he turned towards Johnny, that the tall paramedic thought he would lose it right there in the middle of the airport.

An hour and a half later found the two fireman sitting side by side on their plane, ready to get to Hawaii, but knowing it would be at least five hours before they would disembark the plane. When they landed in Honolulu, they were to be given a car to go off to the **_King Kamehameha’s Kona Beach Hotel_** in Kailua-Kona, Hawaii.

The seats on the airplane were not really designed for men over six feet tall. Both of them squirmed in their seats, the longer they were confined. They both were able to catch a few winks here and there, but mostly they were awake. They made small talk and reminisced a little about the ceremony, but even that was making them horny, so they ended up reading sports and truck magazines. Mike had brought along a murder mystery and managed to read a few pages at a time. Johnny had brought a couple of books with him as well, but had opted to pack them in with his underwear. He figured he would read them while lying out on the beach.

About an hour away from Honolulu, the two handsome young men were approached by the stewardess, Rhonda Creamer. She seemed anxious and practically dove into the two of them.

“Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but overhear parts of your conversation. Are you really firemen from L.A.?” rushed out Miss Creamer.

“Yeah, we are and my friend here, is also a paramedic. Is there a problem?” asked Mike.

“Oh, thank goodness,” said the fretful stewardess, as she grabbed at Johnny’s arm. “Please, we have a woman up front who just went into labor. Please, please come help!”

So, Johnny and Mike jumped out of their seats and followed the frantic woman up to the first class section of the airplane. They got to the passenger’s seat and found out exactly what was happening.

“Ma’am? My name is John Gage and this is Mike Stoker. Ma’am, we’re firemen with Los Angeles County and I’m also a paramedic. Can you tell me your name?” Johnny asked the obviously in labor woman.

“M.. my n n..name is Maggie Keefer,” the woman stammered out between contractions. “I’m not due for another month; I’m meeting my husband in Honolulu.”

This particular plane actually had a small sitting area with a bar in it. Mike and Johnny had used the space to have a drink a couple of times. Mike ran up there and asked the couple sitting in there if they could please leave and explained about the pregnant woman.

In the meantime, Johnny spoke with Rhonda and asked her if he could possibly speak with the captain. She ran off to call the cockpit and explained to Captain Smith what was going on. Ted Smith asked Rhonda to have Mr. Gage come up and see him. Johnny told Rhonda to stay with Mrs. Keefer and he would be right back.

Johnny knocked on the cockpit door and was allowed entrance. Johnny quickly glanced around as he had never been in a cockpit before.

“Mr. Gage, nice to meet you,” said Captain Smith, shaking John’s hand.

“Yeah, you too, Cap’n. I’m John, by the way. My friend, Mike Stoker, is clearing out your sitting area, hope that’s okay,” Johnny explained. “I’m a paramedic with the Los Angeles County Fire Department, and if possible, I would like to get some kind of a relay with Rampart General Hospital. We work with the doctors there and I would feel more comfortable talking with them. Mrs. Keefer is gonna deliver real soon, Cap’n. We need to get her settled,” Johnny added.

“Yes, John; using the sitting area is a great idea, and we will contact the tower and see if we can get that call to Rampart. Is there a particular doctor or person to ask for?” inquired the captain.

“Actually, yes. Call this number, 213-555-4667. That’s the nurses’ desk in the emergency room. Ask for Drs. Brackett or Early or Nurse Dixie McCall. Thanks, I’m gonna get back out to Mrs. Keefer,” Johnny informed Captain Smith.

Mike had fixed up a little ‘nesting’ area for Mrs. Keefer. He had grabbed pillows, cushions, and blankets from the couch and easy chair in the room and placed them all out on the floor for convenience and safety. He and Johnny met back at the pregnant woman at the same time.

“Hey, babe, the other room is all set,” Mike said quietly, while touching Johnny’s arm.

“Thanks, love. Ya know if I could, I’d kiss you up proper right now.” replied Johnny in a whisper. “Let’s get to our patient. Can you find out if there is a wheelchair onboard?”

“I actually already did that. There’s one right outside this compartment here,” answered Mike.

“Good deal, Mike. Let’s bring it on in and get her into the sitting area,” retorted Johnny. “Mrs. Keefer? We’re ready to move you into the next room, okay? That way, we can work on you in relative privacy.”

“Okay. Whatever you think is b..b.. augh!” Maggie Keefer bent over in pain as another contraction hit her. Johnny grabbed onto her hand and talked her through it while rubbing her back.

“Bring the chair, Mike,” Johnny told him. Mike jumped up and ran for the wheelchair as Johnny asked Rhonda to get a couple more stewardesses to help them out with bringing Maggie down to the private area.

While all of this was going on, Captain Smith had been able to notify the tower and have them relay the message. Before he knew it, there was a sultry voice speaking in his headphones.

“Rampart Emergency, Miss McCall speaking, how may I help you?”

“Ah, yes, Miss McCall, this is Captain Ted Smith. I’m a pilot for United Airlines and I have a John Gage and a Mike Stoker aboard my flight,” Smith began.

Dixie immediately felt dread grip her. “Captain? Are they, are they alright?” she asked timidly.

“Oh, yes, of course. I’m so sorry, Miss McCall. I should have said right off. We have a woman who’s apparently gone into labor and John asked for us to contact you, and a Dr. Early, and a Dr. Brackett, if any of you were available to help with delivering this baby,” explained the short captain.

“Oh, I see,” Dixie chuckled. “Hold on Captain Smith, I’ll page Dr. Early.”

Dixie placed Smith on hold and dialed the operator to have Joe paged to emergency. It seemed to Dixie and Captain Smith to have taken an hour, but was, in fact, only a few seconds before Joe Early stepped off the elevator and headed straight to the nurses’ desk.

“I believe I was paged, Dix. What’s up?” asked Joe.

“Oh wait until you hear this one, Joe,” Dixie said with a huge grin.  As Dixie related the story while simultaneously handing him the receiver and pushing the phone button off of hold, Dr. Early introduced himself to the pilot. He acknowledged Joe and then rang the sitting room.

Cindy Lang, one of the newer stewardesses was put in charge of the phone. She let Johnny know that a Dr. Early had picked up the phone and was talking about John Gage, the paramedic. Johnny quickly jumped up and got to the phone.

“Hey, Doc. Long time, no see,” John teased the good doctor.

“Hey, John. I hear you have a woman in labor. How soon do you land in Honolulu and how dilated is she?”

“Oooh, good questions. According to the stewardess, we have about forty-five minutes before we land and Mrs. Keefer is 9 centimeters dilated. So, Mike and I are gonna hafta deliver this baby, doc. It’s absolutely coming,” Johnny announced to the room along with Dr. Early.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Bud Halloway, an investigative reporter for the local news station, was walking by the nurses’ station just as this conversation unfolded.

Bud walked around the corner, where none of the medical personnel would spot him, and pretended to be looking for something in his bag. He listened intently, and found out that the two firemen were the same ones that had been kidnapped from **_The Inner Peace._** Bud was flabbergasted when he overheard that the two men were about to deliver a baby on an airplane that couldn’t land because it was over nothing but ocean.

Hearing Honolulu, Bud immediately ran to the bank of payphones at the end of the waiting area. He dialed a number, and waited for an answer.

_“Aloha,”_ came the disembodied voice.

“Hey, Kirby, it’s me, Bud. I gotta story for you, but you’re going to have to get up off of your ass and go down to the Honolulu International Airport, pronto.”

_” So, what’s da story, and who’s it about?”_ asked Kirby.

“There are a couple of firemen from Los Angeles who are currently delivering a baby on a flight coming into Honolulu Intl. Airport. The flight is on its way, so it shouldn’t be too long before it lands. The firemen, an engineer named Mike Stoker and a paramedic named Johnny Gage, were both involved in a kidnapping and shooting quite a few months ago - April I believe. Not sure why I never put a date on these notes,” Bud mumbled aloud as he flipped through his little note pad.

_“Ya want me to get da story, right? Ya want pictures, too?”_ asked Kirby.

“Yes, Kirby. Get the story and as many pictures as you can. After you have them, let me know, so you can send them to me through the modem, got it?” asked an unconvinced Bud.

_“Okay, I can do dat. Ya gonna send me da story to have my boss use it here?”_ Kirby wanted to know

“Same deal we always have. After the story is ready to print here, I’ll send all the information to you. Add the pictures and show your boss. He’ll put it all together and you can sit and watch it turn into a story,” relayed Bud.

_“Okay, and thanks for the tip,”_ Kirby continued.

“No sweat. Just get going, now, all right?” Bud pushed.

_“On my way,”_ Kirby answered.

Bud stayed in his ‘hiding in plain sight’ spot and got an earful.

_“Okay, doc. Maggie is ready for this little one to be born. She’s 100% dilated. That’s it Mike, you just give her support and hold her hands. Rhonda? Can you get some cool cloths? Thank you. We’re gonna need a small container and alcohol to sterilize the scissors. Do ya have any rubber gloves on-board?”_ Johnny made sure that everyone was doing everything possible to make this birth go smoothly for both mother and child.

“It sounds like you have everything under control there, Johnny. Dix and I will stay right here with the bio-com channel open in case you need something. Tell me, is the mother primigravida?” Early needed to know.

_“Let me find out for ya, doc.”_

“Maggie? Have you been pregnant before, or is this your first one?” Johnny tried to be tactful.

“This is my first pregnancy, John,” answered Mrs. Keefer as she rested her back against Mike Stoker’s large, comforting chest.

_“That’s affirmative on the primigravida, doc.”_

_“_ Terrific, good job, you guys,” Joe encouraged them as he watched Dixie. He never remembered her looking more beautiful than she did right at this moment. Early didn’t know if the glow was caused by the ceremony this afternoon or the birth happening now. He knew he would just have to live with speculation at this point as he refused to spoil the magic of the moment by asking her a bunch of questions.

Everything was set and Johnny had everything that he absolutely had to have, some of which was an afterthought. Because she was ten centimeters dilated, they all knew that ‘this was it’. He had checked her and she needed to push on the next contraction.

It worked and the infant’s head began to crown. With the head out, Johnny stopped her from pushing, long enough to clean out the tiny mouth and nose, as he turned the body ever so slightly to accommodate the shoulders, and then the baby boy slid right out. Being born a month early, he had a thicker vernix coat, but seemed to be quite healthy.

Over his wailing, Johnny called out, “Maggie, it’s a boy!”

“Congratulations, Maggie!” announced Mike. He gently wrapped his arms around Maggie Keefer’s shoulders.

Maggie reached around and brought her lips up to Mike’s cheeks. “Thank you, Mike. Thank you, John. I don’t know what would have happened to me without the two of you,” she said as Johnny wrapped the tiny newborn in a pillowcase and then gently placed him into his mother’s loving arms. Mike held onto Maggie and the baby while Johnny cut the umbilical cord with a pair of scissors that had been sterilized with a couple of bottles of vodka.

While this was happening, Cindy had been relating everything going on to Dr. Early back in Los Angeles, California, at the nurses’ station. Anyone within ear shot could listen to the baby being born on the airplane. This included Bud Halloway, who was taping the entire conversation along with taking careful notes. He was thrilled knowing he had a huge story here, and an exclusive. That simpleton, Kirby, in Hawaii, wouldn’t leak a single word of this until Bud told him to so this was only Bud’s scoop.

Johnny and Mike, along with the help of Rhonda and another stewardess, Peggy, moved the cushions and pillows around so that Maggie, and her son were in an upright position.

“We’ll get the gurney up here when we land, Maggie. Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing,” assured Johnny.

“No, please, just help me into the wheelchair. My husband is waiting out in the airport somewhere, and I don’t want to scare him. If I’m, I mean if we’re sitting up in the chair as opposed to being pushed out while half lying down on a gurney, well you guys get it, right?” retorted Maggie.

“Yeah, we get it, Maggie. Sure, we’ll put you in the wheelchair,” relented Mike.

Johnny gave him a look, but then his face softened and he smiled. He got up and went over to the phone. “Hey, Doc, didja get all that?” he asked of the white haired doctor.

“We sure did! Great job and congratulations to you and Mike. Also to Mrs. Keefer and that new baby,” exclaimed Joe. “John, do you have an idea on the weight of the baby?”

“Not sure, but as an educated guess, I would say around seven pounds,” John calculated.

At this time, Captain Smith made the announcement that they were starting their descent and would be landing at the Honolulu International Airport very soon. He asked all passengers to take their seats, put out their cigarettes, and fasten their seat belts. He also made a separate announcement explaining about the birth in mid-flight and for the passengers to please remain in their seats until the mother and child were taken off of the plane.

What none of them could have known was the media frenzy that was taking place inside of the airport. John Michael Keefer, or Jack, as he was known to his family and friends, was waiting none too patiently for his wife to step off of the plane. He’d been a nervous wreck having allowed her to fly at her stage of pregnancy, but her doctor assured both of them that Maggie would be fine for at least two weeks.

As he was standing there checking to see if her flight was on time, Jack heard his name being called over the loud speaker.  He headed straight through the controlled chaos, to a security officer, per instructions, and showed her his ID. The guard brought Jack into a private room and told him that he had a son. He was both ecstatic and petrified simultaneously to think of his Maggie, up in the air, all alone without her doctor.

Jack was assured that his wife had been given the best care possible and that she had been attended to by medical personnel. He was led out to the tarmac to wait for the plane to land. As soon as the plane was secure and the stairs were wheeled over and attached to the plane, Jack Keefer was brought on board the United Airlines flight that held his wife and newborn son. He walked into the sitting area in a flurry of activity. Mike and Johnny had just gotten Maggie settled into the wheelchair and Johnny was handing her the infant when over his shoulder, she saw her husband.

“Jack! Come see your son, darling,” Maggie gushed.

Quick introductions were made as they needed to get everyone off of the plane. Reporters and photographers assaulted the Keefers, along with their newborn infant’s two shining heroes, trying to get the story. No one on that flight could have guessed that someone in Los Angeles was responsible for this craziness.

Maggie and Jack, plus the baby, were swept away in an ambulance, after having been presented with flower leis, by some of the native girls, to the hospital. Johnny and Mike promised to come visit the little family soon. They were heading off to wait in the luggage area when Captain Smith came along and asked them to join him. They all went into a small, empty room, except for a small desk and a couple of folding chairs. Ted walked over to the desk and pulled some papers out of the middle drawer and brought them to the guys.

As they read them, their faces lit up. They’d just been given vouchers to any restaurant on the island of Hawaii. The vouchers were good for three meals a day. They were also invited to a huge luau beginning at eight that evening. Given the time difference, it was currently only six pm Hawaiian time.

Leaving that small room, they walked out into the melee of the airport. Reporters and photographers were circling around just waiting to catch a glimpse of the two firemen from California that just delivered a baby. Johnny and Mike were both given double flower leis and kisses. They were both thoroughly embarrassed by the time they got their luggage and went to rent their vehicle. However, they were told there was no charge for the car rental, no matter how long they stayed, and they could pick any piece on the lot. Naturally, Johnny headed right for the Land Rovers. He did compromise, however. He picked out a red one and told Mike that was for him. They laughed as they threw the luggage in the back and jumped into the front seat. They held hands but didn’t dare take any more risks. The airport had been crazy with photographers and so many pictures had been taken of the two firemen, along with the parents and infant, Johnny and Mike didn’t dare show any affection for each other.

As they headed across the island to Kailua-Kona, where their hotel, The Kona Seaside was located, regular broadcasting was interrupted by a Special Report, back in Los Angeles County, California. Bud Halloway reported a baby being delivered on a flight from Los Angeles, California to Honolulu, Hawaii. When the names John Gage and Mike Stoker were mentioned, one person’s ears perked right up. Sitting in a cold, stark room with quite a few other people, Sherry Polinow watched the television and saw her worst nightmare loom on the screen in front of her. Her lips curled in a malicious grin and the evil glint in her emerald eyes deepened. She just kept thinking, _“Just you wait, just you wait. . .”_

 

 

 

*Back in the 1960’s and 70’s, very often people, especially children, would ride in the “way-back” of the family station wagon. My sister and I used to ride back there all the time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. You Belong to My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Roy DeSoto was relaxing in his recliner, watching television. The kids had long ago fallen asleep while playing a game. It had been a very long day for all of them; a wonderful, magical day, but long nonetheless.

After eating at a local hamburger joint, the DeSotos took a short drive to the beach. Chris and Jen ran around and played at the water’s edge, while Roy and Joanne walked at a more leisurely pace and enjoyed the sun and sea spray on their faces. They talked about the day, the ceremony, the trip to Hawaii, and how much they loved each other and the life they had made.

Now, the house was quiet. The kids were asleep and Roy and Jo had just finished watching a favorite television program. Joanne had gone out into the kitchen to grab a snack for the two of them, and Roy had settled even more in his chair to watch the eleven o’clock news. He was daydreaming and only paying half attention to the screen, when something suddenly caught his eye.

He realized that he was looking into the faces of his crewmates. John Gage and Mike Stoker were on the news. A reporter named, Bud Halloway, was relating the story of how the two young firemen, one an engineer and the other one, a paramedic, had delivered a baby on-board a United Airlines flight to Hawaii late this afternoon. It seems the two men work for the Los Angeles County Fire Department and the paramedic works out of Rampart General Hospital. The pilot, Captain Ted Smith, established a relay between the plane and Rampart and the young, dark haired paramedic spoke with a Dr. Early and a Nurse McCall, received all instructions, and delivered the month premature baby boy.

Roy couldn’t believe what he was seeing and started yelling for Jo to join him. As she came running back into the living room, Bud was saying,

_“On another, even more human interest story, the two firemen are named John Gage and Mike Stoker. The father of the early baby’s name is John Michael Keefer. Mr. Keefer was transferred to the Hawaiian branch of the bank he works for just a week ago. Mrs. Keefer, who had been given the okay to travel from her doctor, was flying out to join her husband before the birth of their first child. Given how ironic the names are, and even though Mr. Keefer goes by Jack, the Keefers both agree that their infant son will be named Michael John Keefer. Neither of them wanted a junior so they went with Michael John instead of John Michael even though John Gage is the actual paramedic. Mrs. Keefer assured us that it didn’t matter which order the names went in, both firemen will be in the Keefers’ hearts forever.”_

Jo was sitting on the edge of their coffee table and Roy had lowered the foot rest on his chair and was also sitting on the edge of his seat. Both of them had their mouths open and neither one was willing to leave the set long enough to shut the teakettle off where it was whistling on the stove.

Jo started laughing,” Oh I can’t believe those two. What will they get into next?”

“Did you hear that part about Rampart? Johnny called in, and Dr. Early and Dixie took the call. This is just too funny!” snorted Roy.

Just as they were beginning to really discuss this, the phone rang. Joanne jumped up to answer it and shut the teakettle off.

“Hello, DeSoto residence,” said Jo.

_“Hi Joanne, is Roy up?”_ came the one and only voice of Chet Kelly. She told Roy who was on the phone, and went to the kitchen. Roy got up and grabbed the receiver.

“Hello, Chet,” Roy said timidly into the phone, knowing how Chet could be.

_“Hey, Roy. Sally and I were up watching the news and guess what we just saw?”_

“Oh, let me guess, you saw Gage and Stoker, right?” came Roy’s retort.

_“So, you guys saw it too, huh? Geez, that Gage. He still stands there like a deer in headlights in front of the TV cameras,”_ chuckled Chet.

“That was quite the thing they did though,” defended Roy.

_“Yeah, I agree with ya, there, babe. Loved those shots of Honolulu they were showing. I really do hope the two of them are having a great time.”_ mused Chet.

“Aww, you’re just an old softie!” Roy replied as he hung up the phone.

The receiver had just made contact with the base and it rang, again.  Roy picked it back up again and this time it was Captain Stanley.

_“Hey, Roy?”_ Hank began.

“Yeah, Cap. We were watching. And we just got a call from Chet,” informed Roy.

_“Oh, I see. I just can’t believe those two. I must say, they are giving the department some very creative PR.”_ commented Stanley.

“That’s true, and the hospital too. Well, you and Norma have a great, well, rest of night, Cap. Thanks again for everything that you guys did,” Roy related.

_“It was something we wanted to do, Roy. Talk with you later,”_ Hank said as he hung up.

¥~ Aloha ~¥

 

Driving to their resort in Kailua-Kona, Johnny and Mike were singing along while their radio blasted, _‘Maggie May’_ by Rod Stewart. They were having a great time, laughing and talking about their adventures so far in Hawaii.

They looked around as Johnny drove on, taking in the beauty surrounding them. The night was warm and sultry, and lent itself to romance. They held hands as they drove along in the dark.

Conversation made its way to the Keefers. “They are such nice people. We really should buy baby Michael a gift,” offered Mike.

“I know ya don’t like the name, but. . .” Johnny trailed off.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want it for myself, but for others, hey I think _this_ Michael is a very fortunate young man. I think Maggie Keefer knew that we were a couple and that fact didn’t bother her,” said Mike thoughtfully.

“Yeah? What makes ya think that, babe?” asked Johnny.

“Cuz I saw her look at our rings at one point when she was pushing. I think she used them as a focus point. It was like there was this confusion on her face and then the light dawned, I literally saw it on her face. She just kinda smiled, and that was that,” Mike explained.

“Huh,” was all John had to say about it. Mike wasn’t sure what his lover was thinking, and was about to ask, when the hotel came into view. Johnny stopped the Rover on the road and the two just stared at the building in front of them. It was light pink, multiple stories, and they could see many balconies, sliding glass doors and huge palm trees surrounding the entrance on the bottom floor. There was a beautiful sign surrounded by tropical plants that read:

KING KAMEHAMEHA’S KONA BEACH HOTEL

“Wow!” they said in unison. Johnny took his foot off of the brake and they pulled into a parking place right in front of the resort. They got out of the vehicle and walked into the lobby. They were immediately immersed in Hawaiian history with a huge mural painted on the wall. The plaque read that the mural depicts Kamehameha, dressed in a simple white kappa wrap, in conversation with his son Liholiho, the heir to the throne who ruled as Kamehameha II. The mural was painted by the late renowned artist Herb Kane.

The painting was amazing in its colors, depth, and scope. There were seven men surrounding the King, some with tiki torches. Two men were gutting fish in the foreground and the Ahu’ena Heiau in the background. It was absolutely breathtaking and the two men couldn’t tear themselves away from it for many minutes.

They finally checked in and the bellhop grabbed the bags out of the Land Rover. Then, they were led to their private suite. They had been given two rooms and a private bath.  The sitting area contained a sofa and two overstuffed chairs. The sliding glass doors led out to a large balcony, called a lanai, with a small table and two chairs. The bedroom was on the same wall so it had the same sliding glass doors. The king sized bed was covered with a white spread with tiny flowers. The bags were brought in, the bellhop given a generous tip and the door locked behind him. On the coffee table in front of the sofa, was a large bouquet of flowers and a bucket of champagne. Mike pulled out the card and read, “Have a drink for us, and have a fantastic time. Congratulations! Love, Roy and Joanne.”

“Geez, they’re somethin’,” said Johnny, as he opened the bottle. Mike held the glasses as Johnny poured the golden liquid.

“Here’s to us, my love. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else or doing anything else. I love you so much,” gushed Mike.

“Aww, ya know I have trouble expressing my feelin’s, but I really love ya like crazy, Stoker,” breathed Johnny.

They clinked glasses and drained the liquid. Johnny gave them each a refill, which they again drank right down. They stared at each other for a good 45 seconds and then crashed together. Hands, lips, torsos, groins, and other parts, all rubbed together simultaneously. Hands were rubbing, kneading, squeezing, while mouths were sucking, and kissing as tongues were licking and sparring. They began to undress each other slowly and ended up practically tearing the clothes off of one another.

Having skin on skin contact was close to heaven for these two men that had abstained from any real physical contact for the last two days. Both of their cocks were standing up at full attention. Johnny had grabbed the lube out of the suitcase and had managed to toss it on the bedside table.

As Mike’s hands ghosted over Johnny’s back, Gage’s hands were softly combing through Mike’s hair and reaching down to his neck. It was a wonder that either one of them could be so gentle, considering their bodies were grinding into each other. They were both deep in the throes of passion, and Johnny, for one, felt that his body was not his own, anymore. It seemed to have taken on a life of its own. Mike’s cock was large and engorged, but with Johnny’s ministrations, Mike’s passion along with his cock grew and grew, like wave after wave washing up on the shore, until he crested. He was going out of his mind, seeking, needing release before he imploded.

Mike leaned into Johnny’s body and tipped the two of them over onto the bed. Johnny’s first thought was how silky smooth the comforter felt on his back. His second thought was why he didn’t burst into actual flames as Mike’s naked, hot body covered him. He had never felt so on fire or alive in his life as he did at this moment. He still couldn’t quite believe that this beautiful man, with his hands and mouth all over him, actually loved him. _Me, John, insecure, skinny, shoot the mouth off, Gage._

Suddenly, he felt it. The cold, metal of the ring on Mike’s left hand. He automatically ran his thumb around the matching one on his own left hand. It really sunk in at that moment, that they were more than friends and lovers. They were family. They were. . . forever.

Mike felt a change in Johnny, and stopped kissing and muzzling long enough to look up at his face. He didn’t see anything amiss, just, well, thoughtful. Johnny had a rather goofy look on his face, goofier than usual. Looking down into his beautiful, dark eyes, Mike fell even further in love than when they first walked into this room a mere 20 minutes ago.

A slow, sensual smile expanded across Mike’s face and he straddled Johnny, leaning over him to turn the radio on. Immediately, a sexy, throaty voice began singing, **_‘You Belong to My Heart’_**.

He inched his way down John’s hot, naked, body. As he proceeded lower and lower, he sucked, licked, nipped, and kissed his way, all the way down to his intended target.

Johnny was writhing in ecstasy and it took all that Mike had not to hurt the tanned paramedic. His lover’s breath and tongue were sizzling, but after deserting each area, Johnny was left with goosebumps.

Mike finally reached his target and instead of the slow and steady pace he had set for them, he suddenly, and without mercy, plunged his entire mouth onto Johnny’s red, swollen, and leaking member. He bobbed up and down furiously, while Johnny moaned and began yelling, “Oh God, oh man, more, more, Mikey, please, God I need more.”

Johnny’s balls had begun to tingle and he knew he was about to explode. In the background, beyond the grunting and moaning, came a very sexy voice, singing:

_You Belong to My Heart,_

_now and Forever,_

_And our love had its start,_

_Not long ago._

_We were gathering stars_

_While a million guitars_

_Played our love song_

_When I said, “I Love You”_

_Every beat of my heart said it too._

Both Mike and Johnny felt that the lyrics had captured their hearts, perfectly. It was as if the lady knew the two young firefighters. Still somewhat weak, Johnny rolled himself over on top of Mike. He planned on blowing him and making him cum within an inch of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

  


  
 


	3. Musk and Old Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Johnny lazily kissed and licked his way across Mike’s jawbone. He loved the feel of the hardness of the bone in contrast with the softness of the cheek. Scent plays an important role in sex, and Mike’s penchant for using Old Spice was an absolute aphrodisiac for John. He just couldn’t get enough of the scent.

Mike couldn’t get enough from John. His neck automatically craned upward, as Johnny’s mouth came around the sides of his neck. He practically cooed at Johnny’s attention.  Mike slid his hands down the sides of Johnny’s torso and ended up grabbing two hands full of Johnny’s ass.

At the same time, Johnny was whispering slowly into Mike’s ear, “I need you, I want you. Let me love you, Mikey. I wanna be inside of you, babe.”

“Oh, take me, love. Fuck me, fuck me hard and fast,” moaned Mike.

Johnny maneuvered his way down to Mike’s chest. That gorgeous expanse of tanned skin with a light dusting of silky light brown, shiny fur. His mouth latched onto a pink nub and his tongue began swirling around it and laving and sucking with his sensual mouth until Stoker was a writhing, quivering mass under him.

Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing that he was responsible for his love’s current state. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, until Mike thought that he would lose his mind. The sensations, coupled by the adrenaline of having delivered the baby earlier, plus just being in this tropical paradise with the man he loved more than breathing, was enough to make the well-built engineer flashover.

“Love, my hose is fully charged, and I need you to grab my nozzle and give me my release, pleeassse baby, I’m beggin’ ya.”

“Whoa, babe. We’ve got all the time in the world. I want this to last, and I want us both to remember our first time, here in paradise, as being exceptional,” Johnny commanded.

“Johnny,” Mike said breathlessly. “It _will_ be unforgettable, just cuz it’s you and me! After all, our love making is legendary.”

“Legendary? Where did ya hear that?” Johnny asked, skeptical.

“From me!” announced Mike. This caused the two to look at each other, and burst out laughing.

“You really are a crazy, son of a bitch, now c’mere,” Johnny moaned, while leaning into Mike like a cat. He stroked and caressed Mike’s torso while fairly purring. After sufficiently bathing and lavishing both of Stoker’s nipples and listening to the boisterous response, John was ready to move on.

By this time, Mike had wrapped his long, powerful legs around Johnny’s hips and locked them together on the backs of his love’s long, thin but muscular, legs. Johnny licked, and slurped his way straight down the center of Mike’s stomach to his belly button. He stopped and swirled a couple of times in there and then continued on his journey, ever southward.

Avoiding the obvious “fully charged hose” for the moment, Gage kissed one of Stoker’s velvety spheres while using his long fingers to amuse himself with the other orb. Johnny then bathed the sac with his wet, hot, searing tongue. He moved on to sucking it into his mouth, very carefully, until Mike felt the tingle.

Mike wasn’t sure which sensations were more intense, but decided he didn’t care. Whatever Johnny wanted to do to him, was perfectly alright with him. By this time, his eyes were tightly shut, as he was trying to desensitize just a little bit. He was in sensory overload and needed to calm down. Suddenly, he heard the unmistakable sound of the flip top on the lube creaking open. This made Mike practically cum on the spot. He kept his eyes shut and just listened, felt, and smelled the sex that swirled around and enveloped him like a comforting blanket. He never felt safer than when he was with his love, his Johnny. Tears actually threatened at the corners of his eyes and he felt like a weakling.

Johnny had looked into Mike’s face and had seen the bit of moisture. It warmed his heart and made him fall even further in love with this man.

“It’s okay, Mikey. I feel the forcefulness of the moment, too.”

With this admission, Mike was able to open his eyes a crack and let the tears flow freely. He found himself staring into the blazing heat of Johnny’s dark eyes. They were so intense; they bore right into Mike’s blue orbs until he thought his lover was going to see straight into his soul.

Johnny kept watching Mike’s face. He wasn’t sure if he was looking for assurance that he was pleasing him, or that he needed the connection. The former skirt chaser never tired of looking at that angelic face, not very manly, but there it was.

Mike was in heaven; he never felt so alive, so loved. Under it all, he could smell the faint scent of Johnny’s musk. It was still so erotic, so sexy.

“Oh my God,” whispered Mike as he felt Johnny’s tongue slide between his butt cheeks. He absolutely couldn’t hold still at all. His cock was so swollen and ready and Johnny could tell that his lover was ready to explode.

“‘Mmmm, ah, gonna, mmmm, ahhh, Johhhhnnnneeee! Immm gonnnna, aaahhhh,” Mike yelled as he reached his climax and found release.

He was fascinated with Mike’s eyes. Those big, sparkling blue eyes were turning into black pools of sex while he was looking right in them. It was quite the turn on, knowing he had orchestrated this entire love scene. Johnny lapped up every bit of Mike as he came. Then he slid back up his chest and latched onto Mike’s parted lips.

Mike’s cock instantly began to fill once he tasted himself on Johnny’s lips and tongue. This action satisfied Johnny and he went back to his original administrations. The careful medic made sure that his fingers, as well as Mike’s hole, were well lubed. First he rimmed the hole with his tongue, then he replaced his tongue with a slick finger. Mike was feeling it, and the champagne he had downed just a short time ago. He was nowhere near drunk, just feeling a little “soft” around the edges. Johnny continued to scissor his fingers and hit Mike’s prostate with every thrust. As he was doing this, he was kissing him, slowly and deeply. Mike was being driven out of his mind, which was turning Johnny on to no end.

Johnny then took the head of his extremely lubed cock and lined it up with Mike’s hole and began to push.

For Mike, there originally, was stinging, but that quickly turned into an aching bliss.

“More, love, pleeaasse. Harder, faster, go baby,” instructed Mike while he bucked his hips in order to receive more of Johnny.

Once Johnny was seated all the way in, he began slow, torturous thrusts in and out.

“Relax, babe. Just enjoy the ride,” the doe eyed paramedic smiled down into Mike’s luminous face.

As their hunger increased, the pace quickened and groans of pleasure reverberated throughout the room. Mike couldn’t help but to stare at Johnny’s hairless chest as it glistened with beads of sweat. With every thrust of Johnny’s cock, Mike felt an electrical current run through his entire being and he was taken to places he never even knew existed.

“Babe, cum with me,” Johnny whispered. “I can’t hold it anymore, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonnna c… c…u…mmmm, awhhh!”

Hearing and seeing Johnny, was enough to send Mike over the edge and he climaxed at the same time. Johnny collapsed between Mike’s legs with his head on Mike’s chest. Mike carded his hands through Johnny’s damp hair and the two of them laid there for several minutes, with chests heaving, trying to come down from one incredible high.

“Wow, that was incredible, babe. I don’t know if it’s cause of the ceremony or cause it’s Hawaii, or what, but man, that was just, just,” Johnny trailed off, having a lack of vocabulary at the moment.

“I’ll tell ya what it was, it was perfect, unfuckin’believablly perfect,” gasped Mike.

“Yeah, I’ll go along with that one,” Johnny nodded. “We better get up and start getting dressed if we’re gonna make it to that luau tonight,” Johnny said, with a touch of sadness.

“We don’t _have_ to go to that luau, ya know. Why don’t we order some dinner in our room and go draw a nice, hot, bath?” As Mike said these last words, he punctuated them with a kiss across Johnny’s jawbone and lips for every word.

“Um, you have the best ideas. This is our “wedding” night after all. Let’s just stay here for a while. It’s so comfortable just like this,” Johnny sighed as he continued to lie on Mike’s chest. He was perfectly content just listening to Mike’s heart beat in his ear.

“I agree, love. This day has been just like a fairytale, ya know? I gotta tell ya, when I saw you standing there in our family room in that tux? Man, I almost lost it right then,” admitted Mike.

“Yup, I felt the same way, seeing you. You just ooze sensuality, just incredible. I loved the ceremony too, “Johnny added with a huge yawn.

“Oooo, somebody’s sleepy. Why don’t we catch a few winks, then get up for a late supper and a bubble bath,” Mike suggested.

“Sounds like another great plan, babe. Ya know what part I loved the best?” Johnny asked.

“No, what part?” Mike asked as he continued to caress Johnny’s cheek and card through his hair.

“I loved when you said to me, _I give you my hand so that you will never be alone_. That meant so much to me. I had been alone for so long, until you. Yeah, I went out with a lot of different people, but nothing serious, nothing that ever really meant anything, until you came into my life,” Johnny told his lover.

“I was hoping that you would know that I meant what I said. My favorite part from you was when you told me _, that you promise to share with me your time, and your attention and to bring joy, strength, and imagination to our relationship_. I really need all that, considering my family or lack thereof. I, also, had felt really alone for a very long time. Yeah, I was seeing someone, but I knew that it wasn’t going anywhere, especially after meeting you that day in the station,” Mike explained.

“Man, babe. You really wore me out. I feel like a bowl full of Jell-O,” Johnny complained with a hearty laugh and a huge yawn.

“I could stay like this until it’s time to go home,” sighed Mike as he kissed the top of John’s head. He snuggled deep down in the bed coverings and relished the weight of Johnny’s body on top of his chest. They both drifted off to sleep with pleasant thoughts of their magical day dancing in their heads.

 

¥~ Aloha ~¥

Kelly Brackett and Cecelia Tucker were lying in his bed enjoying just being together. They had gone back to his place after the commitment ceremony feeling extremely amorous. They made love for several hours, just taking their time and learning more about each other.

“You know, we could go on a trip to Hawaii, or Tahiti or anywhere we want to, that is, if you’d like to,” Kel asked rather shyly.

“Oh, I’d like that. I know that neither of us are ready to make a life changing commitment and I’m liking things the way they are right now. I wouldn’t mind taking it a notch higher though, and going away together,” Cecelia agreed.

When the phone rang, they both groaned. Being doctors, they were used to the phone ringing at all hours of the day or night.

“Hello, Dr. Brackett speaking.”

_“Hi Kel, it’s Dixie. Did you happen to see the news tonight?”_

“Uh, no. No I didn’t. Why? What was in the news?”

_“Well, you won’t believe what Johnny and Mike have been up to. Is Cece there with you?”_

“Yes, she is and what happened to Johnny and Mike,” Kel asked, a little worried.

_“Oh, it’s not what happened **to** them, but what they **did** ,”_ Dixie laughed. She then went on to reiterate the entire story of the birth on the plane.

When Dixie finished, Kel was astounded. He had Cecelia get on the extension so they could both hear the story.

“Thanks for calling, Dix. That was quite the story. I hope the rest of their trip is a little less, ah, exciting!” Cece exclaimed with a chuckle.

Kel and Cece jumped back into bed after the phone call. They were amazed and proud of their two friends. Cecelia laid her head down on Kel’s soft, furry chest and sighed deeply. She was very content to stay right there and Brackett was very happy to have her there. He couldn’t get enough of her long, silky hair and that scent of Emeraude that she always wore was both comforting in its familiarity and a turn on with its sexiness. Before he could decide which emotion was stronger, he was sound asleep, as was Cecelia.

 

¥~ Aloha ~¥

Even though lights out was at ten o’clock every night, the mind continued to tick along. Sherry Polinow laid in her bunk in the belly of the Los Angeles County Court House. This had been her home since she was found trying to escape her apartment complex after kidnapping Mike Stoker. She had assaulted John Gage, drugged, and taken Stoker. She then proceeded to assault and rape him down in the basement of her building.

She had been able to procure a very smart lawyer and through appeals and postponements, no trial date had been set. None of the law officials noticed, but Sherry made several phone calls. One of them was to a man named Bosco. All she said to him was,” The time is right, it’s a sunny day.” Then there was a definite click on the other end.

Now, Sherry laid there, repeating to herself, “Good luck to you, Bosco. I know you can do it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. New Friends and Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Mike was the first to stir. Under his closed eyelids, he let all of his other senses take over. He felt the softness of the pillow and mattress under him as opposed to the weight of the love of his life on top of him. He couldn’t help but smile when he replayed last night’s activities in his head.

He could hear a variety of songs coming from outside the sliding glass doors from various species of birds. The soft breeze touching his skin was like a warm caress as well. Mike squinted at the wrist of his bent arm, trying to check the time on his watch. It looked to read 5:24. He sighed, knowing it was much too early to get up, but his bladder had other ideas.

Carefully, he inched his way out from under Johnny’s sleeping form. He substituted pillows for his body and it seemed to do the trick. Johnny made a few incoherent sounds and continued to sleep very soundly. Mike slipped out of their bed and made his way to the bathroom. He took care of business, washed his hands and decided to brush his teeth. While he was creating a foamy concoction in his mouth, he heard a very loud rumbling noise. Mike had to laugh when he realized it was his own stomach growling. Neither he nor Johnny had eaten any supper the night before. The plan was to take a nap, then get up for a late supper and bubble bath. _Oh well, so much for best laid plans_ , thought Mike.

He decided to run downstairs and see about a breakfast order, and also to look into some guide books and information on transportation between the islands. He knew that people took helicopters, but knew nothing of the particulars. He left the bathroom and quickly donning a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and left the room noiselessly after taking one more really long look at Mr. Sleeping Sexy.

He left the room noiselessly and practically bounced down to the lobby where he asked for information.

“Excuse me, I’m Mike Stoker. I’m staying in room 510. I would like to have breakfast sent up to the room, but I’d also like information on what to see around in this area and also transportation that travels between the islands,” he said with a smile.

“Why, certainly, Mr. Stoker. Here is the room service menu for breakfast and while you’re looking that over, I’ll bring to you some brochures of our island hopping transportation,” replied Henri Rochambeau, the head desk clerk. “Please, have a seat in the lounge and I will be right with you,” he said, indicating the empty room full of comfy chairs.

Mike decided on a cozy spot over by a huge window. He quickly scanned the menus and picked the breakfast foods for the two of them. Henri received a telephone call just as he was headed over to Mike with the guide books and maps. He called to his assistant and asked him to take care of Mr. Stoker.

“Could you bring all of these books over there to Mr. Stoker? And also get his breakfast order and place it with the kitchen?” Henri asked.

“Yeah, sure, no problem, Mr. Henri,” answered the personable young man as he took the information from the desk clerk.

“Here ya go, Mr. Stoker,” the young man said as he handed the brochures to Mike. “Mr. Henri told me to get your breakfast order, as well. I’ll call down to the kitchen and it will be sent up to your room shortly.”

“Wonderful, um, Mr. ahm…?” Mike stumbled over his words.

“Greene, sorry Mr. Stoker. My name’s Bosco Greene,” he told the tall engineer with a smile.

“Nice to meet ya, Mr. Greene,” said Mike as he held his hand out to shake.

“Please, it’s Bosco, and it’s nice to meet you, too.”

“And I’m Mike. Thanks for the brochures; I’ve picked out the breakfasts, but is there anything you recommend?”

“Most everything is great at Honu’s and the breakfasts are the best,” said Bosco.

“Okay, let’s start with a bowl of fruit, then one order of steak and eggs with eggs over easy, and hash browns. An order of corned beef hash with scrambled eggs and breakfast potatoes. Also, a pitcher of J. Roget mimosas and two glasses and a pot of coffee,” Mike listed.

“Fine. I’ll call down to the kitchen right away. It’s gonna take a while for all of this to be ready,” Bosco explained.

“That’s alright. We can take the time to start looking over the guide books,” Mike replied.

“Are you guys planning on island hopping today?” Bosco asked hopefully.

“No, not today. We’re gonna stick to local sites today and go to the other islands starting on either Friday or Saturday. I’d better head back to the room, thanks again for the menus and the guide books; I’ll talk with you later,” Mike said as he headed towards the elevator. As Mike was making his way back to the room, Bosco had slipped into an alcove behind the front desk. He sat with a small notebook and jotted a few things down. He then slipped the book into his front shirt pocket and then called the kitchen with Mr. Stoker’s breakfast order.  After meeting the man, he was confused as to his assignment. He was however, being paid handsomely so he would do the job.

While Mike was waiting for the elevator, a man about Mike’s age came along. He noted that the man was quite handsome, with a shock of jet black hair and skin turned a deep copper from many hours in the sun. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, the two men turned sideways facing each other as a family excitedly departed the lift with their hands full of beach equipment.

Mike and the other man stepped into the machine and both reached over to press the same number. They looked at each other and laughed. The other man pressed the button and then held his hand out to shake Mike’s.

“Hi, I’m Brett, Brett Raimund,” the young man introduced himself.

“Hello, Mike Stoker,” he said as he shook Brett’s hand. “Have you been here in Hawaii long?”

“We’ve been here since last Saturday and have another week to go. And you?”

“Got here last night. Just staying another night or two and then leaving Kailua-Kona. Gonna do the island hopping thing, so we’re staying at the other islands, want to explore as much as possible,” Mike explained while holding up the guide books that Bosco had given him.

“Sounds great. We really aren’t very adventurous, pretty much staying in the same area. I don’t mean to be nosy, but I noticed that your ring looks brand new. May I assume that you’re on your honeymoon?” Brett inquired.

Mike was beginning to turn red and wasn’t sure how to answer the question.  “Ah, no, see my friend, Johnny and I, we, ah..” Mike stumbled badly over his thoughts. The elevator dinged and the doors opened on their floor. They both walked out and headed the same way down the corridor. Brett touched Mike’s arm and said, “Hey, it’s okay, Mike. I’d like you to stop in, just for a sec, and meet my better half, alright?” Brett asked.

“Well, okay, but just for a minute. I’ve been gone a long time and, well, let’s go,” Mike said, embarrassed.

Brett stopped in front of a door and took his key out. Mike had to smile when he realized that Brett was in the suite right across the hall to he and Johnny. Brett unlocked the door, stepped in and gestured to Mike to come in. Then he yelled, “Honey, I’m home!”

From somewhere within the suite, a voice called back, “Well, it’s about time. I’ve been waiting to go down to the beach.”

Suddenly, a man came out from the balcony, wearing only a pair of Speedo’s and a cocktail glass. He and Mike looked at each other and the man looked at Brett and said, “Sweetheart, he’s really cute. Did you bring him home for me or for you?”

He and Brett broke into peals of laughter while Mike just stood there in total shock.

“Brett, honey, I think I scared your friend.”

“Mike, I’m really sorry. This is Shaw Graham, my husband,” Brett told Mike. “Mike is here with his, ah, friend, Johnny.”

“Oh, I see. Hey, Mike? You okay, there?” asked Shaw.

“Yeah, I, um, I think so. That was just, unexpected,” admitted Mike, finally finding his voice. He shook Shaw’s hand and smiled in earnest this time.

“I really have to go; I left Johnny sleeping and he’s gonna wonder what’s happened to me, that is if he’s awake. Look, I would really like to get together with you two. Can I call over here later and make plans?” Mike asked the couple as he headed for the door.

“Absolutely,” said the two in unison. “We should be back in the room by around 4 pm. If you and Johnny are free, why don’t we meet down in the bar at Billfish for a drink. Brett and I go there every afternoon, so if you don’t show, we’ll know you got busy with something else, sound good?” asked Shaw.

“Yes, sounds great. See ya later,” Mike waved as he left and went back to his own suite. The bellhop was stepping off the elevator with the huge tray carrying the couple’s first breakfast. Mike unlocked the door and directed the young man to the coffee table in front of the sofa. He signed for the tray, added a generous tip and showed him out. He then lifted up the lid and breathed in a mouthwatering scent of the food. Mike then poured himself a glassful of the mimosa and a cup of coffee. The mimosa vanished in one gulp, but he savored the coffee.

He thought of Brett and Shaw and yelled out, “Honey, I’m home!” He listened carefully and heard … nothing. Mike walked into their bedroom and there was his love, all laid out on the bed. Johnny was flat on his back with his limbs flung wide. He was mumbling in his sleep and as Mike got closer, his nose picked up the faint scent of musk and sex that went straight to his cock.

Mike had only been gone an hour, but he had missed Johnny like crazy. He, himself, hadn’t realized how much he missed his lover until he bent down to kiss him. This simple act felt like coming home.

 

He started giving small, soft kisses all along Johnny’s jaw and neckline. Mike also began talking to him, letting him know how much he loved him, that the food was there, and that he had met someone new, someone with exotic violet eyes and copper skin.

Johnny’s eyes popped open so quickly, Mike thought he’d get whiplash from it.

“Oh good, baby, you’re awake. We need to eat before the food gets too cold. You wanna go pee and then get back into bed? I’d like to eat all cuddled up with you,” said Mike.

“What do you mean by sneaking off while I’m sleeping and meeting up with some violet-eyed hunk?” Johnny steamed.

“But honey, you don’t understand, that’s not what…” Mike tried to tell Johnny what had really happened.

“Don’t you BUT HONEY, ME!” Johnny yelled as he scrambled out of the bed and stomped off to the bathroom.

Mike was left standing there, shaking his head and wondering how long it would take before Johnny would actually listen to him.

 

 

  


	5. Lows, Highs, Lows Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Doughty, Andrew. Hawaii, The Big Island Revealed. The Ultimate Guidebook 6th Ed. 2011 Wizard Publications Inc. Lihu'e, Hawai'i.
> 
> http://eventsbyislandbreeze.com/menu-island-breeze-luau/

 

Mike was feeling like Kilauea was erupting in the pit of his stomach. If only he’d kept his big mouth shut. He had only meant to tease Johnny into waking up, not send him off in a jealous rage. He didn’t know how he was going to fix this mess, but he was sure that groveling would be involved.

The bathroom door being flung open and hitting the doorjamb, broke the engineer out of his musings. The look on Johnny’s face belied his demeanor and confused Mike even more. Johnny’s mouth was set in a definite snarl, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Mike looked into those eyes, pleading John for substantiation of what he was actually thinking and feeling when Johnny’s sensual mouth suddenly curved into a shit-eating grin. The usually stoic engineer was panicking so badly he was practically paralyzed. 

“Johnny, please. It was a bad joke, okay? Yes, I met a guy at the elevator, but I didn’t mean to imply that I was interested in him, honest. His name is . ., “Mike stopped when Johnny started waving his hands and laughing.

“Whoa there, slow down. I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to upset _YOU_. I wasn’t mad, I was teasing too. Now slow down, take a breath, and tell me about this guy. Oh, and let’s eat in bed while we’re at it; that platter smells incredible,” Johnny reiterated.

“Are you shittin’ me? I’m out here thinking that I just ruined our relationship and you were. . only kidding?” Mike snapped out.

“I’m sorry, babe. Look, I admit that my first reaction was to be pissed off when you started kissing me and talking softly … about another guy. So then my next thought was to get you back, and that’s when I ended up yelling and running in the bathroom,” Johnny admitted.

“So you were trying to hurt me deliberately, when I was just-” Mike interrupted.

“Just a second there. You didn’t let me finish. As soon as I got in the bathroom, I began to think about how you’d be feeling, and I knew that you woulda thought that I was serious, and that’s when I came out,” Johnny conceded. “Of the bathroom, I mean. And yes, a very small part of me, for a half a second, was jealous. That’s what I reacted to, and I’m sorry.”

“All right. I guess I can understand your reaction, especially the way I worded it. While we’re confessing here, a very, very tiny part of me wanted you to be jealous. I got what I asked for and complained when I got it. So I’m just as guilty as you,” confessed Mike.

“Does that make us even?” inquired Johnny, with his lop-sided grin.

“Yeah, it does. You know I can never resist that face of yours, babe,” Mike grinned.

“I’m glad. I really don’t want to fight with you,” Johnny said quietly.

“Me neither,” agreed Mike. “So like I started to say before, his name is Brett Raimund and honestly, he’s very handsome. He’s well built, has copper colored skin from the sun, and the most incredible violet eyes. He also has a husband. His name is Shaw Graham. They’ve been here in Hawaii since last Saturday, and are here for the next week. I forgot to ask where they come from; we can find that out later. They are great guys and are staying right across the hall in the next suite. They want to meet you, and we kinda made plans to get together downstairs in the bar for a drink around 5 pm today,” Mike told Johnny.

“Wow, I’m still working on the part where you told them that we were a couple,” chuckled Johnny.

“Actually, Brett noticed my ring and asked if I was here on my honeymoon because the ring looked brand new. When I hemmed and hawed, he took me out of my misery by bringing me up to his room to meet ‘his better half,’” Mike explained.

“Sounds like you’ve had quite the morning, and here I’ve been doin’ nothin’ but sleepin’. I’m bringin’ the big tray into bed, you comin?” asked Johnny as he grabbed the platter and pushed it onto the king size bed.

Mike followed him over to the bed and they flopped down together. He remembered the guide books, and so got back up and got them from the coffee table and dropped them on the bed.

Johnny poured cups of coffee and two glasses full of mimosas. Mike took the guide books with all the maps and information and laid them all out on the bed.

“This Bosco Greene, down in the lobby, gave me all of these books and pamphlets. There’s actually a ton of stuff to do right here on and near the premises. Brett and Shaw said that they haven’t ventured far from the hotel since they’ve been here. Brett said there were interesting things to do tonight, and we would talk about them over drinks. Do you see anything that jumps out at ya?” Mike asked Johnny as they poured over all of the information. They were also savoring the flavors of their incredible breakfast.

“Well, I would like to go over to that Hawai’i Volcanoes National Park. From what the brochures say, we could spend the entire day there with Kilauea and all of the hiking trails and areas to go exploring. In fact, we could probably spend days there. Here’s a picture of it,” Johnny pointed to one of the guide books in front of him.

“Yeah, love. That sounds great. In fact, why don’t we spend the day doing that, and then tomorrow we could go out to King Kamehameha’s place. It’s called the Ahu’ena Heiau, which means it was his personal temple. The King had it restored in 1812 and lived there until his death in 1819. It also says that they have kayaks, paddle boats, stand-up paddle boats, and snorkel gear to rent and use right there in the water on Kamehameha Beach. It supposedly is one of calmest on the island,” Mike read.

“Well, wait now. The King’s place is right out here, right?”

“Yeah, we could probably walk there.”

“So let’s do that today, since we’re gonna meet up with those guys at five, and then tomorrow we could take off and go to the volcano park. From what I’m reading here, we could actually camp out there so, if we go tomorrow, we can stay as long as we want,” Johnny reasoned. “Also, I was thinking if we get along with those two guys, we could ask them to come with us. The place is big enough for all of us to enjoy together and alone time.”

“Sounds great, babe. And we could go see The Keefers at the hospital in the morning before starting out for the park,” offered Mike.

The two finished up breakfast, took their showers, individually, and dressed in bathing trunks, shorts, and t-shirts. They left their room at 9:00 am and as Johnny said, they were able to walk over there. They walked close to each other, but not touching. They were still careful to not be too demonstrative, even here in this island paradise.

They were highly impressed with the structure. They learned that it was a temple of peace and prosperity, and it was built to honor the god of fertility, Lono. King Kamehameha I built it between 1812 and 1813, and it served as his personal refuge. He lived there for the last years of his life.

After the tour, they rented equipment and spent the rest of the day kayaking, snorkeling, and lying on the beach. The day was perfect with bright blue skies and water along with fluffy, cumulus clouds, and a white sandy beach. By 4 pm, they were warm, tan, and thirsty. They headed back to their room, showered to get the sand off of their bodies, changed and headed down to the Billfish Poolside Bar & Grille. Mike spotted Brett and waved to him. Brett waved back and motioned them over. Hands were shaken and Mike introduced Johnny, Brett, and Shaw to each other.

A cute, well-endowed waitress came over with menus, and told them to just signal her when they were ready to order. After glancing at the menu, they decided on the King Kamehameha Big Island Punch. Brett and Shaw told them there was a luau starting at 5:45 and that included a huge buffet. Dinner was served at 6:20 so they shouldn’t eat too much right now. Neither Mike nor Johnny had eaten lunch, but there were bowls of Macadamia nuts on the tables, and they would be eating soon, so they downed their drinks and headed off to the Luau area.

They were seated at the Island Breeze area on the hotel grounds and ordered another Big Island Punch. Johnny and Mike began to feel the alcohol almost immediately. The punch was strong and they had virtually empty stomachs.

Brett and Shaw were getting a bit tipsy, as well. The four of them were getting along very well. They compared notes about their jobs.

“Johnny and I are firemen with the Los Angeles County Fire Department. I’m an engineer and he’s a paramedic,” Mike informed them.

“Wow, that’s kinda ironic cuz Brett and I are police officers in Seattle,” Shaw told them.

“Really? That’s great. How did you two meet?” Johnny asked.

“We actually met at the police academy. We went through training together, and I think it’s safe to say that it was love at first sight,” replied Brett.

“Yeah, babe. That’s a safe bet alright. I was head over heels for this guy the minute I looked at him. Then after the academy, we were assigned to the same precinct. We were each given a training officer, who were best friends themselves, so there was a lot of together time, on and off duty,” Shaw embellished.

“How long have you guysh been tagather?” Mike slurred. “Hey, baby, no more drunks for you til ya eat shumting,” Johnny sort of said to Mike.

Everyone laughed, except Johnny. He had no idea what they were laughing at.

“Baby, I thinksh you’d da one dat nees ta slow down,” Mike retorted.

They all were feeling very good and had a fabulous time watching the hula dancers, fire eaters, and the musicians while eating incredible food. The buffet spread consisted of:

Three Bean Salad

Pickled Cucumber-Ogo Salad

Macaroni Salad

Poke. Poi. Salmon

Pineapple Cubes

Fresh Island Papaya & Pineapple

Kona Coffee BBQ Chicken

Island Fish Island Fish. Ginger. Soy. Scallion. Sizzling Oil

Teriyaki Beef

Kalua Pig/Kalua Turkey

Steamed White Rice

For dessert they served:

Banana Bread

Sweet Potatoes

Chocolate Cake

Haupia

Banana-Coconut Cake

Brett and Shaw got a kick out of watching Mike and Johnny’s faces as the pig was uncovered in the underground oven called a imu. The uncovering is called Kalua’ana o ka Pua’a. The four of them had a terrific time talking and laughing. Brett wanted to know how Johnny and Mike had met, so they told the story of the first day at 51’s that they were all together, then about the shooting. They were careful in their speaking of Sherry. They weren’t supposed to say anything about it because it was an active case, but more than that, Mike didn’t like to even mention her name. Both Shaw and Brett knew there was more to this story than either of the firemen were saying, but they refrained from asking any questions. They had both been policemen long enough to be able to read people and body language, and they could see Mike tighten up whenever Sherry’s name was said. They gave each other a look that said, _we’ll talk about this later_ , and changed the subject.

After the luau, they all decided to go back to their respective rooms. They all walked slowly down to the elevator, with many stops to giggle at this or that. They were all hanging onto each other to stay standing. They finally got on the elevator and headed up to their rooms on the fifth floor. Johnny and Mike stepped out first and Brett and Shaw followed. Mike was all over Johnny, nipping at his neck and sucking on his earlobe.

Johnny was trying to keep Mike at bay, but it was getting harder to do so because it felt so good. He turned to look at the other couple, and they were basically doing the same thing.

“Baby, let’s get to our room, okay?” Johnny whispered in Mike’s ear.

“Kay, c’mon then,” Mike breathed huskily. He grabbed Johnny’s arm and pulled him to their door. He got it open, after a couple of tries, and pushed Johnny in ahead of him. He then flung the door shut and pushed Johnny up against it. Mike then kissed him within an inch of his life. He got hard immediately with Mike rubbing himself all over his body. He moaned into his engineer’s hot, wet mouth. His tongue exploring and searching that steamy cavity. They were both hot, horny, and drunk, and ended up sliding down the door onto the luxurious, thick carpeting and made slow, erotic love to each other for most of the night.

¥~ Aloha ~¥

Assistant Deputy Chief Jerry Martins and his wife, Estelle were sitting in their kitchen with Deputy Chief Marshall Fey and his wife, Trudy. The four were having a fantastic breakfast that Estelle had whipped together after inviting the other couple over. They had all been friends for so many years that none of them remembered a time before they had known each other.

It seemed that Marshall was addicted to Estelle’s scrambled eggs and had just polished off his third helping.

“Marsh, slow down there. You don’t want to get sick,” his wife Trudy teased.

 

“Personally, I think he’s going to turn into a chicken or an egg,” chuckled Jerry.

 

“Oh, stop it, you two. Leave the poor man alone. It’s a sign of a happy and contented man that has a hearty appetite. It’s really nice to see all of us eating well since we got the news,” added Estelle.

They all had to agree with her. It had been a day to celebrate when they had been told that Dr. Mike Morton had turned himself in to Lieutenant Ron Crockett and was now sitting in a jail cell. He was waiting to be taken to a facility where they would run a battery of tests, both medical and psychological, to find out if Morton truly belonged in jail, or if he should go to a sanitarium. Either way, the four friends knew that he would never be allowed to practice medicine again.

“I feel very badly about the entire situation, for both the young firemen that were terrorized, but also for Dr. Morton as well. From what I have heard, he had a brilliant career ahead of him. He was one of the best residents at Rampart General. It’s just such a waste,” said Trudy sadly.

“Yes, you’re right about that, Trudy. Jerry and I had heard the same things about him. But on the other hand, let’s not forget how out of control he became. It must have been terrifying when he injected John Gage with that horrible drug, and everything else he and Mike Stoker had to live through,” retorted Estelle.

“Let’s just be glad that it’s over, at least as far as catching Morton. And, we don’t have to go through a messy trial that could have been very embarrassing for the department as a whole. As it stands now, it’s an open secret. Many people are aware of Gage and Stoker, but no one mentions it and everyone pretends that it doesn’t exist. I know, that sounds cruel, but this is the way it has to be, at least for now. Maybe someday, same sex couples like Gage and Stoker, and our own son, Terry and his partner, Lyn, will be able to ‘come out of the closet’ but for now, this is as good as it gets,” explained Jerry.

“I’m just glad our two LACoFD employees are doing so well. They just had their commitment ceremony and are, hopefully, having a grand time in Hawaii,” Marshall interjected.

“You’re absolutely right, sweetheart. I hope the two of them are having at least as much fun as we are right now,” added Trudy.

The four raised their glasses in a salute to Johnny and Mike.

¥~ Aloha ~¥

Johnny was the first to rouse. He didn’t dare open his eyes yet, as he was unsure what he would find. He knew he was on his stomach, but his whereabouts were unknown. His head was lying on something rather soft and warm and after a minute or so, he figured out his head was on Mike’s chest. He could feel the vibrations of his love’s heartbeat, and also the up and down movement of his head on top of Mike’s chest. He could tell that the two of them were naked, and sex had definitely been involved, although at the moment, that was mostly a blur. John could tell because his cheek was sticky on Mike’s chest and his own torso was a bit messy. There was also the distinct smell of sex in the room.

He hadn’t quite figured out what else he was lying on. It was rather hard from his stomach down to his legs and he was somewhat chilly. He decided to test the waters a tad and cracked open his left eye. Big mistake. As soon as the light was allowed to enter, Johnny’s head felt as if it would simply explode.

“Awww, man,” Johnny moaned. He moved around enough to figure out that he was lying on the floor, albeit on a shaggy rug, but floor nonetheless.

_Man, it’s cold in here_ , Johnny thought to himself. His teeth were starting to chatter and his bladder definitely needed to be emptied. He slowly forced himself to get off of Mike’s chest and just made it to the bathroom.

After he’d pee’d almost enough to overflow the toilet, he washed his hands and had to run back to the bowl again. He vomited everything, including his toenails, and sat down on the cool tile floor to collect himself. He carefully rose and brushed his teeth, being sure to not look too closely into the mirror. Then he made his way out to Mike.

He was still lying prone on the floor. Johnny made his way over to him and knelt down next to his head.

“Hey there, babe. It’s time to wake up,” Johnny whispered in his ear.

“Mmmmm,” Mike moaned.

“Love, c’mon. Ya gotta get up off the floor, okay? It’s too cold down there and you’re gonna get a back ache,” Johnny pushed.

“G’way. Lemme seep,” Mike mumbled.  

“Ya can sleep, babe. Just do it in the bed, alright? C’mon ya hafta get up now,” Johnny insisted and to make his point, he slipped his arm behind Mike’s head and gently began to pull him up.

“Top dat! Stop pullin’ me, Johnny. I’m gettin’ up,” Mike groused.

Instead of going into the bedroom and collapsing, Mike made a beeline for the bathroom. Johnny decided to grab the complimentary robes they’d been given out of the closet and have one ready for Mike when he emerged from the bathroom, plus he was cold. He opened the door and nearly swallowed his tongue.

There, hanging from a very thick rope, was a man. His head was cocked at a grotesque angle and Johnny knew at once that he was dead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Film at Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: This story begins right after Exposed ends. You may want to read that one first. This is the fourth story in the series.

 

Roy DeSoto was happy. He was thrilled for his partner and best friend, John Gage. He was still a little stunned that his skirt chasing, never settling down, bachelor partner, had committed to one person and that person was also a man.

Mike Stoker was a great guy and a consummate engineer. Roy knew that Johnny couldn’t have done any better, and he was truly pleased for both of them. He was feeling a bit jealous, as well. The two of them were off on a two-week tropical adventure in one of the most romantic places on the planet.

“Hawaii! Do ya believe that? Cap _gave_ them a trip to Hawaii,” whined Chet. The men were sauntering into the locker room to change for the start of shift. A shift that would be minus two key people. But at least this time, they weren’t absent because of illness or injury.

“Quit your complaining, Chet,” Marco said to his ever perturbed best friend. “After all, the Chief and others from administration pitched in, as well. I think it was their way of apologizing to Mike and Johnny for all the shit they had to put up with from that Dr. Morton.”

“You’re right Marco. I guess I wasn’t thinking.” Chet hung his head, a bit ashamed for his outburst.

“What shit are you talking about?” said a burly, tanned gentleman that had just entered the locker room. He was dressed in a LACoFD uniform, so he was supposed to be there. Roy was the only visible one because Chet and Marco were on the other side of the bank of lockers, so he held his hand out and introduced himself.

“Morning, I’m Roy DeSoto.”

“Ray Wilson, engineer. Good to meet you, DeSoto,” he pumped Roy’s hand with a firm shake.

“That’s Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez on the other side, Ray,” Roy tried it out to see if he preferred last names only, like Brice did.

“Hi there, Kelly, Lopez. I guess I’m here for a couple of weeks. I was told that your engineer was on vacation,” Ray informed them.

“Yeah, he is. Mike and our other paramedic, John Gage, took a trip to Hawaii,” Chet added.

“Yeah, we’ve got a sub coming for Johnny, as well, so you won’t feel too out of place here,” Roy offered.

“Hawaii? Wow, that’s cool. I’d better go stick my head into the Captain’s office and let him know that I’m here. I think I have some paperwork to fill out, being a sub.”

Ray left the guys to finish changing while he walked across the bay. He detoured on his quest to run his hand along ‘Big Red’ until he got to the driver’s door. He contemplated sitting in the cab, but thought better of it. He knew there would be plenty of time for that after roll call. He made his way to the office and spied the captain sitting at his desk, half hidden behind a mound of paperwork. He knocked lightly on the doorjamb.

“Hello, Captain Stanley. I’m Ray Wilson and I’m going to be your engineer for the next couple of weeks,” he explained.

“Welcome, Ray,” Hank said while stretching out his lanky six foot four frame from his chair. At the same time, he reached across his desk to shake Ray’s hand. “It’s great to have you here. Your last assignment was at 105’s, right?” Stanley asked.

“Thank you, Captain, and yes, I’m just waiting for a permanent opening. I like working at different stations, though. You get to know so many different people and personalities. I think that helps for moving up the ladder,” Ray said.

“That’s very wise, Ray. Learning about all of the stations and the men is a great way to figure out how you want to command. Plus, Captain Storch has given you a glowing recommendation. Have you met any of the guys yet?” Hank inquired.

“Thank you sir, and yes, I met DeSoto, Kelly, and Lopez. Apparently the other paramedic is on vacation along with the engineer so there will be a sub for him as well,” Ray reiterated.

“Yeah, that’s true,” said Hank as he leaned back in his chair and laced his hands behind his head. “Well, Ray, why don’t you go get yourself a cup of coffee and I’ll see you at roll call,” Hank said with a smile. “Oh, and I made the coffee this morning, so it shouldn’t kill ya.”

“Thanks Cap,” Ray seemed to be loosening up a bit, Hank noticed. Ray left for the dayroom and Captain Stanley glanced at his watch, realizing there was only four minutes until roll call. _I better go give the twits a warning, and that way I can find out who’s here and who’s getting latrines for the day_ , thought Hank.

He got up from behind his desk and cracked his back to loosen it up a bit, then he left his office and went down to the locker room.

“Four minutes ‘til roll call,” Hank informed whoever happened to be standing there as he popped his head in.

“Okay, Cap,” came a variety of voices and Hank was hoping they were all there.

Joey Thomson suddenly came bursting through the door and flew to his locker. He looked over at a stunned Roy DeSoto. “Um, sorry, my alarm didn’t go off and then I ran into a bunch of traffic, and well,” Joey started to explain sheepishly.

“Hey, Joey, it’s okay. Take a breath and then get dressed. You’re not even late, yet. Cap just poked his head in and told us four minutes, so just get dressed, quickly,” Roy informed him.

“Phew, thanks, Roy. I’m hurrying. Hey, did Johnny and Mike get off alright?” Joey asked.

“Yeah, we got them to the airport on time and did you hear that they delivered a baby on the plane about a half hour outside of Honolulu?” Roy asked.

“Naw, really? Wow, far out!” Joey said excitedly. He didn’t ask any more about it because he was trying to concentrate on getting dressed as fast as he could.

Marco and Chet had already gone into the day room and were sitting at the table with Ray having their morning coffee. Captain Stanley called for roll call, and Chet smiled gleefully, knowing that for once, he wouldn’t be pulling latrine duty. The three firemen lined up, and Roy and Joey came running out of the locker room. Hank looked up and saw them coming, and also saw Thomson pinning his badge on. Stanley officially introduced Ray Wilson to the guys and vice versa. He then handed out the assignments, giving Ray the bay so that he could have time to get used to ‘Big Red’, and of course, Joey got latrines. He had expected it, and didn’t really mind. It was a way to decompress after the adrenaline rush he’d had just trying to get to the station on time. He and Roy would do the morning calibrations and check the supplies, which would help as well.  

All and all, Station 51 was starting out their shift in tip top shape.

¥~ Aloha ~¥

In Room 501 at the King Kamehameha Kona Beach Hotel, things weren’t quite in tip top shape. And if Roy had known what was going on at that moment, he would have been anything but jealous.

Johnny’s feet were cemented to the floor. His heart was racing madly in his chest and the thought of tachycardia popped into his fuzzy brain. He tried to look away from the hideous sight, but it was as if invisible tendrils were locked around his head and refused to let him look away.

He was beginning to tremble uncontrollably. It was at that moment he remembered he was naked. The robes were hanging in the closet behind the dead man, so he certainly couldn’t put one of those on.  As he stood there, glued to the spot, he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. He heard the door open and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mike coming towards him. Panic stricken, he scrambled to shut the closet door before Mike saw the hideous sight.

“Hey babe, I don’t know exactly what or how much I drank last night, but please shoot me if I try that ever again,” whispered Mike. Then he saw Johnny standing in front of the closet, looking petrified. He could tell that Gage was shaking, and he rushed to him.

“Johnny? Johnny what’s wrong?” Mike asked as he got to John’s side. Just as he reached him, Johnny slammed the closet door shut.

“Mikey, Mikey don’t look in there,” Johnny said to Mike with pleading eyes.

“What is it, love? You’re shaking like a leaf and pale as a ghost. What’s in the closet that’s scaring you?”

“It’s a.. a man, a dead man,” Johnny whispered, his eyes as big as saucers. “He’s hanging by a thick rope, and his face, oh God, his face…” Johnny trailed off.

“Okay, first come sit down,” Mike coaxed Johnny over to the bed. “Let’s get some clothes on and then I’ll call down to the front desk. Maybe I should go get Brett and Shaw.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Let’s get dressed, but not anything out of the closet. Promise me you won’t open that door; please, Mikey, promise,” Johnny begged him.

“I won’t open the closet door,” Mike promised as he went to the dresser, and began opening drawers and yanking out clothes for the two of them. Once they were dressed, he called downstairs and asked for the manager.

“Hello, this is Mike Stoker in Room 501. May I please speak with Mr. Rochambeau?”

_“One moment please_ ,” said the disembodied voice. Mike was pretty sure it was Bosco Greene, but wasn’t certain. He sat down next to Johnny on the bed and wrapped his free arm around him. Johnny immediately curled into Mike and held on to him like a life preserver. He couldn’t get the dead man’s face out of his mind.

_“Hello, Mr. Stoker?”_ came the voice of Henri Rochambeau. _“How may I be of service?”_

“Mr. Rochambeau, we have a, uh, a situation up here. Would it be possible for you to come up to the room? We are also going to need to call the police and the coroner’s office,” Mike explained.

“ _Ah, are you sure the police and coroner are necessary?”_ squeaked Henri.

“I am absolutely sure. If you would be so kind as to come up to our room?” Mike queried. “Then you can decide if you should call the police or not.”

_“Very well. I will be up directly,”_ Rochambeau agreed, albeit grudgingly.

“Thank you, sir,” Mike said as he hung up the phone. “Feeling better, love?” he asked Johnny.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry I flipped out on ya there,” Johnny sheepishly apologized.

“Please, I probably would have screamed bloody murder, if I’d seen him hanging there,” Mike admitted. “Thank you for protecting me from all of this. You really are so good to me. Love you lots, Johnny.”

“Me too you, Mikey. I can handle this now, since you’re right here being my rock.” Johnny gave him his lop-sided grin and Mike knew that he would be alright.

There came a knock on the door, and they assumed it was the manager. Mike went and opened the door only to be surprised by Brett Raimund standing there. At least Mike _thought_ it was Brett. He had lost much of his copper coloring and was now more a pasty green. His eyes were nearly slits and what Mike could see of them was bloodshot. Mike could empathize with the suffering man.

“Hey, hate to bother ya so early, but would you happen to have any aspirin? If not aspirin, I’ll take cyanide instead,” Brett mumbled barely above a whisper.

Mike grabbed ahold of Brett and pulled him into the sitting room. He then, very rapidly, told him about the man hanging in the closet.  Johnny had come out to the sitting area with the other two. Brett sighed and sat back in the chair.

“You’re sure about this? He’s really hanging there?” Brett managed to get out through the pounding in his head.

“Yes, I know what I saw, and it is definitely a dead man at the end of a rope,” Johnny retorted.

 

 “Okay, don’t get defensive. I just need to make su -” Brett was cut off as there came a pounding at the door.

 “Excuse me,” Mike said as he got up to answer it. “Hello, Mr. Rochambeau, please come in,” Mike said politely.

Mike directed Rochambeau into the bedroom and over to the closet door. He had just placed his hand on the knob when Johnny jumped up and ran over to them, plastering himself up against the closet door.

“No, Mikey! Please, you promised me that you wouldn’t look,” Johnny yelled.

“Okay, I’ll go in the other room and stay there until called; that alright?” Mike wanted to know.

“Yes, I’m sorry, but you have no idea how bad this guy looks,” Johnny shivered. Brett came walking into the bedroom, as well.

“Excuse me, Mr. Rochambeau. I’m Brett Raimund, and my partner and I are in Room 502, across the hall there. We’re police officers with the Seattle PD. I would be happy to be of assistance here, and I’m sure Shaw will want to help, as well. We spent the evening with Mr. Stoker and Mr. Gage. We were out for hours, so this man could have gotten into their room at any time during the night,” Brett offered.

“Mr. Raimund, would you mind being the one to open the door? I must admit that I am a bit squeamish about it,” conceded Henri.

“Sure, no problem, and it’s Brett,” he said with a smile. “Why don’t you all go out into the sitting room while I check this out. Mr. Rochambeau, why don’t you go ahead and call the police, and Mike, would you go see if you can get Shaw up? Tell him about the body, and that I could use his help.”

Once everyone was occupied, Brett opened the closet door and looked up into a very dead face. The man appeared to be about six feet tall with sandy colored hair. He looked to be around 190 pounds, and was dressed in white linen pants and a red Hawaiian button down shirt. His face was gray, almost translucent, and Brett could tell by the odd angle, that his neck was broken.

As he continued to stare at the man, recognition of a sort began in the back of his mind. Brett remembered seeing this man last night at the luau. He didn’t remember seeing him with anyone else.

“Brett? Brett what’s goin’ on, babe?” Shaw came stumbling into the bedroom to find his man.

“Whoa, babe. You okay?” Brett asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’m f…” Shaw stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the man hanging in the closet.

“Man, I thought Mike was pulling some kinda trick on me. But obviously this is no joke. How long before the coroner gets here so we can cut ‘im down?” Shaw asked.

“I don’t know. The manager, Mr. Rochambeau, was supposed to be calling the police. Hope he did it.”

While Brett and Shaw were carefully making observations in the bedroom, Henri had just gotten off the phone with the Kailua-Kona police, and they would be sending officers right away. He had also asked for the medical examiner. Rochambeau said that he would meet them down in the lobby and bring them up to the room.

He went into the bedroom informing the two officers from Seattle that he was on his way downstairs and would be back shortly with the authorities. Mike and Johnny were sitting very close together on the couch.

“Mikey, I just don’t understand it,” Johnny said shaking his head.

“What don’t you understand, love?” Mike asked.

“Why would a person come into our room, go into our closet, and hang himself? It just doesn’t make any sense to me. And, how did he get in here?”

“I don’t have any answers for you, babe.  Let’s hope between the local police and our friends in the bedroom, we’ll have some answers soon.  How are you holding up?” Mike was very concerned for Johnny. He seemed extremely affected by this. Not that Mike thought it should be taken lightly, but Johnny had seen far worse things on the job than a hanging. Mike was pretty sure there was something else going on here, but at the moment he hadn’t a clue.

“Oh, I’m okay,” Johnny said in that small, quiet voice that instantly alerted Mike that he wasn’t okay at all.

After what seemed an eternity, but was in reality 15 minutes, Mr. Rochambeau was at the door with four police officers, one a detective, and the medical examiner. The lawman introduced himself as Detective Abraham Mahukona. Behind him was another person. “This is the medical examiner. Her name is Donna Rezot,” Mahukona introduced her to the two firemen.

 Johnny and Mike were taken aback. They had never seen a woman medical examiner before.

“Hello Mr. Stoker, Mr. Gage,” Dr. Rezot said as she smiled and held her hand out to shake. I’m sure that you are shocked to find a woman standing here. No, it’s alright. There are only a handful of us in the entire country.”

“You must be very proud of your accomplishments, and it also must be difficult for you. I’m sure you are judged by your good looks instead of your abilities a lot,” Mike blurted out. As soon as he realized what he had said, he turned bright red from his hairline to his neck.

“Oh, please Mr. Stoker, don’t be embarrassed. I appreciate the compliment, and I am also flattered that you realize that this work _is_ very important to me.”

“Please, I’m Mike and this is Johnny.”

“Very well, as long as I’m Donna,” she said with a small laugh. “Now, Detective Mahukona, let us head off to the victim.”

Both Mike and Johnny liked her right off. She had a great personality, a quick wit, and she was very attractive. She had shoulder length brown hair that she wore in a bob that framed her face. She wore glasses, but they didn’t detract from her sparkling blue eyes. She stood about 5’ 7” with an athletic build which was refreshing in the present time where every woman seemed to be either anorexic or bulimic.

After carefully observing the crime scene, Dr. Rezot told the officers to cut the man down. They placed him on the bed where she began a preliminary inspection.

“There’s no petechial hemorrhaging, that’s usually standard,” she said.

“Is it always present in suffocation?” asked Detective Mahukona.

“Not always, but usually. Also, look how there are no abrasions, no burning on the neck,” Dr. Rezot added.

“There is an indentation where the rope was and we did find him hanging,” the detective said.

“Yes, but people who hang themselves, usually struggle even when they _want_ to die.”

“So, what are you telling me, Doc?”

“I would say there is a very good chance that he was dead long before he’d been put up on that rope.”

“Then this was no suicide, it was. . .” he hesitated.

“Murder, detective, murder,” Dr. Rezot retorted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Edge of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: This story begins right after Exposed ends. You may want to read that one first. This is the fourth story in the series.

 

With Dr. Rezot’s announcement, one could hear a pin drop in the room. The first one to recover was Det. Mahukona. He got on his handi-talkie and called for his team to get up to Room 501 A.S.A.P. He had them downstairs in the lobby on standby; now he needed the evidence gathered quickly.

“Doctor, can you tell what killed him?” the detective asked.

“Not at this time. I won’t really know any more until I can perform the full autopsy,” answered Donna. “We’ll get him back to the morgue and I’ll get right on it. I’ll let you know as soon as I know anything.”

“Fine, Doc. Appreciate the job you’re doing,” responded Abraham.

“Thanks, you know how I love to catch the bad guys,” Donna smiled. “Alright guys, we need to wrap our ‘John Doe’ up and get him back to the office,” Rezot told her people that had just walked in. George Kama and Alfred Wright were indispensable assistants in the Medical Examiner’s office and Donna was grateful to them every day. They finished the job swiftly and showed great respect towards the deceased.

Henri Rochambeau was out in the sitting room with Johnny and Mike. He was explaining that their room was now a crime scene and they would be given a new room.

“Could we have something on a different floor?” Johnny asked in front of a surprised boyfriend.

“Of course, Mr. Gage. Let me go find which rooms are available; the hotel staff will transfer all of your belongings. Also, under the circumstances, your room and any meals that you and Mr. Stoker procure, will be free of charge for the remainder of your stay with us,” Henri announced to the firemen.

Johnny and Mike were astonished at this generosity and might have refused, but a look passed between them. Mike just said thank you and left it at that.

Rochambeau scurried off to find another room for Johnny and Mike; Detective Mahukona left the suite, but before doing so he warned the two men from Los Angeles not to leave the Big Island as there would be plenty of questions asked in the near future. Gage and Stoker assured Mahukona that they had no intention of leaving. They were going to go island hopping, but that could wait for now.

The only ones left in the room with Johnny and Mike were Brett and Shaw. They were still looking a bit green around the gills.

“We’re gonna take off and go to the police station in a few minutes,” said Shaw.

“Yeah, we wanna see what we can find out and help if we can. Um, Mike, I know things got crazy, but do you think I could have that aspirin now? Shaw could probably use some too,” Brett asked rubbing his forehead.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I forgot all about it. I’ll get it for you now. Johnny, do you need anything, babe?”

“No, I’m okay. Well, maybe some water, please.”

Mike came out to the sitting room with four glasses of water and a bottle of Maximum Strength Anacin. The aspirin was passed around with everyone taking two tablets. Just as they finished their water, the phone rang. Mike noticed that Johnny just sat there as if he didn’t hear it ringing.  He reached over and picked up the receiver.

“Stoker speaking.”

“ _Yes, Mr. Stoker. Henri Rochambeau here. I have a new room for you two. You will be moved to Room 321. My staff members will be there in the next half hour.”_

“Wonderful _,_ we’ll be ready to go, thank you,” Mike beamed as he hung up. “Thank God, now we can get out of this room; it’s starting to give me the creeps.”

“Can’t blame ya there,” replied Brett. “I think you guys have handled this entire situation admirably.

“So do I,” chimed in Shaw. “I know you guys are firemen and have seen a lot of things I’m sure you wished you hadn’t, but as far as corpses go, man this was nasty.”

Mike was listening to Shaw, but kept his eyes on Johnny, and what he saw scared him. The love of his life was getting paler by the second. His breathing was rapid and shallow, and Mike actually witnessed Johnny leaving the present moment, as if he wasn’t sitting with them anymore; he was somewhere very far away. Brett and Shaw picked up on the tension in the room and said their good-byes. They needed to get down to the police station and then the medical examiner’s office anyway. They talked about taking in some of the sights together, like the Volcano Park. Mike saw them out and went right back over to Johnny.

“Babe, what’s goin’ on?” Mike asked nervously. “I know something is really upsetting you, and I’m pretty sure that it’s not the dead guy, although Heaven knows, that’s enough to upset anyone.”

Mike had saddled right up to Johnny’s side and was caressing his arm. Johnny turned a bit so that their knees were touching. He slowly turned his head and looked towards Mike with the saddest eyes the engineer had ever seen.

“Johnny ca-“Mike began.

“I lied to you,” Johnny blurted out, not letting Mike finish his sentence.

“What? What do you mean, Johnny? Lied about what?” Mike questioned.

“Back at the beginning of therapy when I told you all about what my father had done to me,” Johnny paused.

“Yes, love. I know it was a nightmare for you, but you got through it and no-“

“That’s not the part I’m talkin’ about,” Johnny mumbled.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I won’t interrupt again. You tell me what you need to, but remember, I love you and I’m right here with you and for you.” Mike emphasized his statement by clasping Johnny’s hand.

“We’ll see, once I tell you,” Johnny cleared his throat. “I’m not really comfortable staying here; could we maybe go for a walk?”

Before Mike could answer him, there was a knock at the door. He got up to see who it was. Several members of the hotel staff were standing at the door.

“We were told to come get all your stuff and move it down to 321,” said a rather large man.

“Yes, thank you,” Mike said as he led them into the bedroom. “We really hadn’t had a chance to pack anything yet.”

“That’s okay. We can do all that. I’m figuring everything has to go, right?”

“Yes, actually that’s true,” Mike realized.

“So we brought the carts and the portable wardrobes. We’ll have you all set up in no time. Why don’t you guys head down to the beach or something. Here’s your keys to 321. If you could just leave the keys to this room, we’ll be all set.”

“Thank you, um. .,” Mike hesitated.

“Samson, sir,” the young man said politely.

“Mike, and this is Johnny,” he said holding out his hand.

“Johnny, we can go for that walk now. Samson, here are the keys,” Mike handed the man the two keys, and he and Johnny left the room.

 

 “Alright, love. Come sit down and tell me what’s going on,” Mike said as he ushered Johnny to sit.

They had walked to a very secluded area on the beach. Mike had found an incline so they could sit with their backs resting on the sand while they talked.

Johnny took a ragged breath, blew it out and began. “Remember I told you about my final hours at home, right before I left my house for the last time?”

Mike had wrapped his arm around Johnny’s waist and had pulled him close.  Johnny laid his head on Mike’s shoulder and Mike caressed Johnny’s back while he talked.

“Yeah, I remember you said that you wanted to go see your Mom one more time and that the bastard, excuse me, your father had been particularly rough with you and you were still bleeding some and that he was passed out in your bed,” Mike practically spat out the words.

“Well, I lied cuz I let you believe that I went into my parents’ room and saw my Mom and left, but that’s not what happened,” Johnny said so softly that Mike had to cock his head to hear him.

“Okay, then. Tell me what happened. It’s alright, babe, you can tell me anything,” Mike said hesitantly.

Johnny sat up a bit, turned and looked Mike right in the eye. He hated knowing that the trust and love he saw on Mike’s face was about to disappear.

He steeled himself over how he assumed Mike would react and blurted it out.

“I killed my mother,” Johnny murmured with such great anguish and despair that Mike’s felt his heart tear into little pieces.

 


	8. Confessions & Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: This story begins right after Exposed ends. You may want to read that one first. This is the fourth story in the series.

 

Mike pulled Johnny closer to him, wrapping both arms around him like a warm, favorite blanket. He made John feel so safe and loved; Gage would miss this terribly. He felt a lump in his throat and he could barely breathe.

“Johnny, c’mon. Explain what you meant by that. There is no fuckin’ way that I’m gonna ever believe that you killed your mother.”

Johnny took a deep breath and said, “I went into my parents’ room and the bed was empty, except for a note which read:

_My Sweet Johnny,_

_I know how much today means to you. I want you to execute your plan. I want you to be free to follow your heart and your destiny._

_I never want to be a hindrance or a burden to you, or hold you back from your full potential._

_So to that end, we will part forever, but only in this life. Do not be sad, my precious boy. Go, live your life and know that I am happily in the arms of your grandparents and you and I will meet again one day._

_Love you always,_

_Mama”_

By the time that John had finished his recitation, both he and Mike had tears streaming down their faces.

“Where did you find her?” Mike choked out.

“I checked in the bathroom with no luck, then, I’m not sure what drew me to it, but I went back into her bedroom and opened the …” Johnny couldn’t go on.

He buried his face in Mike’s shoulder and grasped him around the waist. Mike held on to him for dear life. He began rocking John in his arms and rubbing his back.

“You opened the closet door, and she was hanging there, right?”

Johnny could only nod and Mike held on tighter. Gage was having a difficult time understanding why Mike was still holding and comforting him. He thought for sure that Mike would have been disgusted, thrown him aside, and left.

When Mike finally found his voice, he stated quietly, “Baby, no way in hell was your mother’s suicide your fault. You didn’t kill her. She decided all on her own to do that. I think that she was tired of living with what your father was doing to you, what your father was. You said that she had turned to drink. I think she was fed up and felt guilty that she hadn’t protected you from the bastard. She was at peace knowing you were getting out; she felt free, as well. She simply chose a different path than you.”

Johnny looked up at Mike with a tear-stained face. His eyes were bright with tears, but also with love.

“You really think so, that she chose that path? I never thought of it that way before,” Johnny whispered.

“That’s because you’ve been too busy blaming yourself. Ya know, we tease Roy about feeling guilty for every bad thing that happens, but you, my friend, run a close second,” Mike smiled.

“So, you don’t hate me?” Johnny asked with a small voice that just about broke Mike’s heart.

“My heart is too full of love and respect for you to have any room for hate,” replied Mike.

“You really DO still love me,” Johnny said incredulously.

“Yes, John Roderick Gage, I still love you,” Mike said as he bent down and kissed Johnny within an inch of his life.

Johnny glanced around and realized that the area was totally deserted. He brought his lips to Mike’s ear and with a raw voice said, “Please, Mikey, make love to me. I need you inside me. I feel so empty, please fill me.”

Mike rolled over Johnny so that he was on top. Johnny was lying on the incline and Mike straddled his hips. He began kissing John’s forehead, eyes, and cheeks. He then worked his way down to his neck, collarbone, and chest.

The able engineer had grabbed the hem of the young paramedic’s t-shirt and yanked it off; an action that Johnny reciprocated. Mike then moved down to Johnny’s right nipple, and nibbled and licked until his nub was as hard as a marble. He then gave ample attention to the left side. Johnny was moaning and writhing uncontrollably, and Mike was ready to cum on the spot just listening to him.

 He pulled the ever-present tube of lube out of his back pocket, yanked Johnny’s pants down to his ankles, and plied him with kisses down his taut stomach and across to each hipbone, where Mike left a love mark, one on each side.

“Please, Mikey, fill me up; make me whole again, make me real. Please babe, I need you so badly. I love you, baby. You’re my entire universe.”

“Shhh, love. I’m right here for you and I’ll give you everything that you desire. Just slow down a bit. After all, we have plenty of time.”

Mike wanted so badly to take away Johnny’s hurt, guilt, and shame. It broke his heart to see his beautiful rescue man in so much pain. He lubed up his fingers and quickly prepared John for entering. He then liberally lubed up his own cock and Johnny’s hole. The paramedic started thinking he was going to have to treat himself if Mike didn’t hurry up and just do it, already.

Johnny’s cock was rock hard and weeping as Mike bent down to kiss the head and lick the precum as if it were a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone. It tasted just as good to Mike. He lunged upward and latched onto Johnny’s mouth to let the two of them savor the combined tastes.

Mike was all slicked up and began to line his cock up with Johnny’s hot entrance. He looked down at Gage and had to take extra deep breaths to keep from exploding. Johnny had his knees bent and his legs spread wide open in a completely trusting pose and looking so sweetly fuckable; Mike just had to have him.

Mike began to breach the tight ring carefully. Johnny’s ass was somewhat resistant to Mike’s size as he slid slowly into John’s opening. Johnny had been dealing with so much pain and hurt that Mike refused to be the cause of any more. Keeping himself in control, Mike carefully pushed his thick tool into that hot, tight hole.

“C’mon, Mikey, don’t baby me, shove it in there. I need you, now!” Johnny shouted.

Before Mike could react, or even say anything, Johnny thrust his pelvis downward and forced Mike’s cock deep inside of himself. He shivered and felt totally on fire at the same time.

“Oh, geez babe. Wait a sec. Don’t move or I’m gonna cum right this second. Give me a minute to adjust here,” Mike said breathlessly.

Mike got as much control over himself as he could gather, and moved inside of Johnny, causing the dark haired man to let out the most erotic groan Mike had ever heard. He slipped his left arm around the back of Johnny’s right thigh and lifted it up. With Johnny on the incline, gravity was cooperating fantastically and the two fit together like a hand and glove.

Mike began thrusting harder and harder into Johnny, who was in ecstasy. John was thrilled that the man he devoted his life to felt the same way about him, even after learning the very worst about himself. He felt alive, loved, and filled.

Mike bent down to kiss Johnny, long and erotically. Johnny began sucking on Mike’s tongue and imitated the rhythm that they had begun. Johnny reached up and placed his hands on Mike’s face and worked his way around his head. John grabbed handfuls of the silken hair and almost blew with the intensity of it all.

This was unlike any love making session the two had ever had. This was more about reassurance and renewal. Every touch, sound, and move were felt and heard so deeply, they both thought they were going to lose their minds. They also both realized that this act was making their relationship stronger and deeper than it had been previously. The two were already soulmates, neither had a word for what this was, except for the Indian word that Johnny had taught Mike so many months ago. They were each other’s él yaŋkÁ (home).

Mike kissed Johnny down his neck to which Johnny immediately craned his neck upward to give Mike better access. Johnny, meantime, ran his hands down Mike’s torso and grabbed two handfuls of ass. Then he took his left arm and brought it all the way back up and wrapped it around Mike’s neck.

“Oh, oh, ah, uh, I’m gonna cum, Mikey,” Johnny managed to sputter out.

“Me too, babe. Uh, uh, ah, uh, ah, ooooooh,” Mike exploded inside of Johnny and collapsed on top of him. Johnny came at the same time and made a glorious sticky mess between the two of them where they laid panting, trying to come down from this incredible high.

 

 

 

¥~ Aloha ~¥

Dixie McCall and Joe Early had finally got some time off coinciding with each other. They hadn’t been on the same schedule since the day of Johnny and Mike’s commitment ceremony. They were lounging around Dixie’s place. She had fixed a gourmet brunch for the two of them. Joe loved many things about Dixie and her cooking was right up there near the top of the list.

“Would you like some more coffee,” Dixie asked in that throaty voice of hers.

“What I would really like is some more of you. Why don’t you stop fiddlin’ with that coffeepot and pay attention to me?” complained Joe.

“I’m on my way over there. You know how I love my coffee,” Dixie retorted as she rounded the breakfast bar in her kitchen with a large tray.

Joe jumped up to take it from her, and he placed it on the coffee table. Since she had gone to so much trouble just for him, Joe decided to pour himself a cup of the dark, rich, brew. They settled back on the couch and cuddled. Joe caressed Dixie’s shoulder and she melted against him. She seemed to fit perfectly up against his side and Joe thought that the contours of their bodies had been molded together.

“I have never felt this complete with anyone else in my life,” Joe whispered in the lovely nurse’s ear.

“I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. I really think that we are meant to be together,” Dixie crooned back.

Joe bent his head down just as Dixie raised her lips up and they met in a very passionate kiss. Joe began to slowly push Dixie down onto the couch and before she knew it, she was completely covered with the good doctor. When they were in each other’s arms like that, they both felt safe and secure. Joe was beginning to wonder if it was time to pop the question and Dixie was contemplating her new nametag: Mrs. D. Early R.N. They both started to smile while still kissing. Both sets of blue eyes flew open, and they immediately knew what the other was thinking.

“Joe, are you sure? We’ve both been on our own and independent for so long, I’m not convinced we wouldn’t kill each other.”

“Dix, we have worked together for years, and knew each other for years before Rampart. We’ve been together, almost constantly, whether it’s been alone and intimate, or working side by side in the E.R. I think our relationship is strong enough to survive even marriage,” Joe reasoned.

As nonchalant as Dixie tried to be, she couldn’t stop her rapid heartbeat, the pink flush to her cheeks, or the sparkle in her eyes. Dr. Early was feeling absolutely giddy. He was flying on the wings of love and he hoped that Dixie was his co-pilot.

“Well, okay Joseph Early, but I want a trial run here. Let’s move in together, and if we seem to handle that well, then I will marry you,” Dixie answered, trying to be serious.

“Sounds like a plan to me, Dixie McCall,” Joe said, mimicking her earlier statement.

“I love you,” they said in unison, laughed and ran down to the bedroom, giggling the whole way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: This story begins right after Exposed ends. You may want to read that one first. This is the fourth story in the series.

 

Chapter 9 –  Investigation

 

Lindstrom, Tia Laura; Miletich, John J. _An Introduction to the Work of a Medical Examiner – From Death Scene to Autopsy Suite._ 2010 Praeger. Imprint of ABC-CLIO, LLC

 

 

The police had taken pictures of the deceased after he had been cut down and placed on the bed. Detective Abraham Mahukona and Lieutenant Kyle Yonemura began asking questions around the hotel, starting with the manager. Mr. Henri Rochambeau had not recognized the man when he had seen him in the closet, so the picture meant nothing to him.

“Are you here twenty-four hours a day, sir?” asked Lt. Yonemura.

“No, I’m here usually between 12 and 14 hours a day, but I’m also not at the front desk all the time, either. As manager, I wear many hats,” Henri gave a small smile.

“May we speak to the other employees that worked the front desk in the last few days?” inquired Mahukona.

“Of course. Well here comes Connie, she works most days here on the desk, and the other one is here in the hotel, somewhere. Let me see if I can find him for you,” Henri replied as he scurried off down the hallway.

An attractive Hawaiian woman of about twenty-five headed right towards the policemen. She was about 5’ 5”, shapely, and she wore a blue and red Hawaiian flowered sarong. Her hair was jet black and moved as she walked. Both men noted that Connie’s hair was almost to her knees.

As she came closer to the front desk, she began to smile. Mahukona and Yonemura also started to grin.

“Abe, Kyle, nice to see you. Um, is anything wrong? Aaron?” Connie asked nervously.

“No, no, Connie. Your husband is fine. Aaron didn’t tell us that you were working here. Kyle and I are here investigating this alleged suicide. Would you mind taking a look at this picture and see if you recognize him? I must tell you, it’s not easy to look at; he _is_ dead,” warned Abe.

“Don’t you worry about me. I’ve seen more dead bodies and crime scenes than I can count. I just started working here on Monday and I gotta tell you, if this becomes a pattern, I’m quitting!” Connie exclaimed with a laugh.

After studying the photo for a few seconds, recognition flooded her face and she said, “Yes, that’s Mr. Grant Winters. He was staying here at the hotel. Let me get his registration card for you.”

“So, you checked him in? Was there anyone else on with you?” Mahukona wanted to know.

“Um, let me think,” Connie said from the other side of the counter. Here’s his card, Abe. It was late; I think Bosco was on too, but I’m not positive if he was behind the desk when Mr. Winters checked in.”

“The card states that he was in Room 237 and he checked in Tuesday November 27th. He was alone and planned to stay here until next Tuesday,” Abe informed the group.

“Is this Bosco here now?” asked Kyle.

“Yes, he’s working today. I don’t know exactly where he is at the moment,” Connie commented.

While the three of them were having their discussion, a slight shadow appeared at the edge of the counter, then disappeared just as quickly.

Connie went off to the small office in the back to find Bosco. She really liked Abe and Kyle and had known them for years. Ever since her and her then boyfriend, now husband, Aaron Young, had gotten together. The police officers were a brotherhood, as was the fire department. They all had each other’s backs and she was proud to be a part of this ‘society’. Connie was more than happy to be able to help these two peace officers at this time.

As she got into the empty office, Connie started thinking how she didn’t care for Bosco. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something off about him. Her sixth sense, or woman’s intuition, or whatever you want to call it would kick in whenever he was near. A little voice would whisper in her head: DON’T TRUST HIM.

Connie then headed down to the tiny coffee room across the hall from the restrooms. There was Bosco, standing in the corner with his back to the room. The young woman shivered when she saw him standing there.

“Hey, Bosco. Detective Mahukona and Lt. Yonemura are out front and they need to speak with you,” Connie informed him.

“What for? Why do they want to speak to me?” Bosco asked, nervously.

“Because of Mr. Winters hanging himself,” Connie retorted.

“I don’t know nothin’,” Bosco informed her indignantly.”

“I don’t know why, exactly. I think it’s just because you were here, just like I was.”

“I don’t see why I hafta –“

“Look, I’m just the messenger. Abe, Detective Mahukona, asked me to find you and ask you to go up front and talk with them. Please don’t take it out on me,” Connie insisted.

Bosco decided he didn’t have a choice, and left the tiny coffee room and made his way up to the front desk to speak to the lawmen with Connie walking right behind him.

¥~ Aloha ~¥

Donna Rezot, the medical examiner, was working diligently, trying to discover the exact cause of this man’s death. It was staged to look like suicide, but was very sloppy. Donna had her diener, George Kama, turn the recorder on as she began to investigate the deceased. Dr. Rezot wasn’t overly thrilled with that word, _diener_. It was a German word simply meaning ‘servant’ that had been used in the coroner’s office for a good many years. George and Al were so much more to Donna than mere ‘servants’. She looked upon both of them as integral parts of the medical examiner’s office. They were colleagues who all worked together to discover the cause of death for each person that was brought through those double doors. Yes, it was true, George and/or Al would handle the physical aspects of bringing the decedent from the cooler to the autopsy suite, but that seemed to be more of a traditional thing than a servant thing.  Both George and Al had told Donna that they didn’t mind the use of the word as it was liberally flung around the office. They both understood their relationship with Dr. Rezot and knew that she in no way, shape, or form treated either of them as subordinates. Kama and Wright were excellent at their jobs and together, the three of them made an incredible team that was respected throughout all of Hawaii.

Donna and George knew just by the cursory exam that this man did not commit suicide and since a person didn’t walk into a closet of a guest at the King Kamehameha’s Kona Beach Hotel and accidently hang himself, Dr. Rezot and Mr. Kama were left with only one conclusion-  murder.

Honolulu police officer, Keonaona, was also leaning heavily towards murder. He had been sent with the ME to preserve the chain of evidence. Blue Keonaona was very pleased as he was extremely interested in pathology and had just begun taking a night class in forensic medicine. Donna noted that Mr. Keonaona had a special, gentle quality around the deceased. This was not the first occasion that he had accompanied the good doctor. Rezot was a bit giddy with Officer Keonaona there. She knew that he truly cared about the dead and wanted to also get to the truth in the most humane method possible, and the fact that he wasn’t difficult to look at brought a slight flush to her cheeks. Blue was 6’ 5” and muscular. He had dark, wavy hair down to his shoulders, which he kept neatly in a ponytail. He had steel-gray eyes that were full of curiosity and compassion. Blue also possessed a straight aquiline nose and full pouty lips to which his high cheekbones set off very well.

For his part, Blue was very happy to be able to work near Donna Rezot. He was quite shy, and though he thought about her all the time, he didn’t know how to actually talk to her, or to ask her out. Being able to work with her was a big deal to Blue. Donna was always very nice to him and he would actually become weak in the knees whenever she smiled at him. Keonaona thought that Dr. Rezot had the most beautiful smile on the planet. He also loved looking into her eyes. They were blue, but not just ordinary blue. They were the color of the Hilo Bay with flecks of green and gold thrown in and always full of life.

Blue had an important job from the moment he walked into the M.E.’s office. He had to identify the decedent as the same person that was found at the original place. In other words, he had to make sure that this ‘John Doe’ on the table was the same ‘John Doe’ that was hanging in the closet in room 501 at the Kona Hotel. He used the picture taken at the hotel and compared it with the deceased. He then checked the toe tag for further identification.

Once Officer Keonaona made sure of the decedent’s identity, Dr. Rezot began taking pictures while the deceased was still fully clothed. She used a 6” ruler placed next to the body’s torso as a sense of scale.

Once all of those pictures were taken, Donna began undressing ‘John Doe’ with the assistance of George and Al, who had just gotten there. The clothes were carefully taken off without cutting or ripping anything. They also had to be careful reaching into pockets in case there were needles or other sharp objects ready to stick them. A few years ago, Donna lost a very good friend of hers, Eden Day. She had stabbed herself with a needle from the pocket of a deceased woman.  Eden had contracted an infection and died a few months later. It was all very sad and Donna still thought of her friend every day. Eden was not only Dr. Rezot’s best friend, but she was the chief diener and excellent at her job. It took Donna months before she found Alfred Wright to help out George Kama. Together, they were a wonderful, compassionate pair in the medical examiner’s office.

The clothes of the deceased were taken to another table to examine alone. Donna generally had George do that while Al would help her with the X-ray equipment. After the X-rays, Donna did a head to toe assessment of the unclothed body.

Donna spoke softly, almost reverently, into the microphone as she began her basic description. She explained every move she made and what the dead man taught her. Dr. Rezot lived by the Latin credo _Mortuí vivós docent,_ which meant that the dead teach the living. She was always very patient and extremely thorough, and she was sought after throughout all of the Hawaiian Islands. George Kama and Albert Wright felt privileged to be working with her. No one had ever seen a person that had that much respect for the dead. Donna had an almost subservient demeanor as if she felt that she owed something to every deceased person that she worked on.

Donna noted the basic information such as the decedent was male, Caucasian, 1.83 meters tall, weight 86 kg, sandy brown hair, and blue eyes.

 “There’s no bleeding in the muscle tissue around his neck. The hyoid bone’s broken presumably from the hanging, but there’s no blood there, either. You know, people who hang themselves usually struggle even though they want to die. It’s just instinct once the rope begins to tighten around the neck.”

“Well, it seems like it’s pretty obvious that he was already dead before he was strung up in that closet. There’s no blood; corpses don’t bleed!” announced the junior assistant.

“Yes, you’re right about that, Al. But, it’s even more than that,” explained Donna. “His neck is broken between the second and third vertebrae,” Rezot commented, then waited for some kind of reaction from at least one of her assistants.

“Oh, wait. A break between those two vertebrae would require a dead drop of 7 to 8 feet,” announced Al.

“Excellent, Al!” replied Donna proudly.

“So we’re talking ‘Hangman’s calculation’ then. If the rope is too short the neck doesn’t break,” added Blue.

“Yes, Blue. Great work! The calculation continues with the rope being too long, and the head will come off. As we’re all seeing here, the rope was too short to cause this kind of break. What’s the conclusion?”

“His neck was already broken before he was hung in the closet,” answered George.

“Absolutely. This was a plan to make it look like suicide,” came back Donna.

“Why would anyone go to such lengths, and why in Gage and Stoker’s room?” asked Blue Keonaona.

¥~ Aloha ~¥

Johnny and Mike slowly made their way back to the hotel. They walked with their arms around each other until they got in sight of the building, then they reluctantly pulled away from each other. They were both feeling quite drained between the confessions and the love making. Surprisingly, however, they were also feeling rejuvenated and closer to each other than ever before. As horrific as the circumstances had been, the two firemen came out of it stronger and more unified.

As they walked in through the front door of the King Kamehameha Kona Beach Hotel, Mr. Rochambeau greeted them.

“Mr. Gage, Mr. Stoker, room 321 is all set. All of your belongings have been moved. If you wish anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask. As I told you earlier, your stay is completely on the house, meals included,” the manager reiterated. 

“Thank you, Mr. Rochambeau. We might not have agreed except that our Captain gave us this trip as a gift, and Johnny and I both know that he really couldn’t afford it, and it probably took every cent he and his wife had ever saved, so we’d like to be able to give that money back to them,” explained Mike.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stoker, we will have a check ready for you before you leave here with the full amount that was paid to us,” assured Henri.

“We really appreciate this, Mr. Rochambeau. We know that none of this was your fault,” added Johnny.

The men all shook hands, and Mike and Johnny headed up to their new suite. They noticed a flurry of activity all around the lobby and first floor as they walked up to the elevator. Getting off on their new floor, they noticed all of the police wandering around there, as well.

As they approached 321, Brett and Shaw came up the hallway.

“Hey guys, how’re doin’?” asked Brett.

“Better now, thanks,” replied Mike.

“Johnny? You okay?” Shaw queried.

“Um, yeah, I’m doin’ okay, now. Thanks for askin’,” said Johnny.

“Why don’t you guys c’mon in for a while. I don’t think we’re in any shape to go sightseeing today, but there might be something local to go look at,” Mike offered.

Brett and Shaw exchanged glances and both said, “Sure.” So the four of them entered the new suite. It was very much like the other room except everything was backwards. All of the guidebooks and maps had been placed on the coffee table. They all sat down and each took a bottle of water that had been left out on the table along with a huge basket of fruit. Johnny was the first to grab a guidebook and started thumbing through to find something interesting to do that was nearby.

Looking the guide over, they all decided on exploring Alii Drive. It was close and they could walk. There were many shops and restaurants along the Drive and Johnny remembered little Jenny’s request of a Hawaiian skirt for her Barbie doll. Brett and Shaw got a kick out of her request and promised to be on the lookout for the sought after item. Mike and Johnny also wanted to get gifts for all of their friends that had stood by them and made their Commitment Ceremony a reality.

While Brett and Shaw waited, Mike and Johnny quickly showered and changed and off they went, hoping that by the time they got back there would be news on the man found dead in the closet.

 

 

 

 

  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Plunged into the Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: This story begins right after Exposed ends. You may want to read that one first. This is the fourth story in the series

 

The four public servants were getting ready to go out and do some sightseeing along Alii Drive. They had the rest of the afternoon and all evening to do something fun. All of them, but especially Johnny, needed a diversion from the morning’s events.

Suddenly, Johnny got a strange look on his face. It was all screwed up as if he were thinking very intently about something.

“Hey, babe? What’s goin’ on? What’s wrong?” inquired Mike.

“Oh, I just remembered that we were gonna go see Mr. and Mrs. Keefer and our namesake at the hospital,” replied Johnny.

“Oh, man. You’re right. Um, guys we really need to do this. Johnny and I promised to go and check on ‘our little family’,” Mike said with a grin.

“No problem. Listen, if you two don’t mind us tagging along, Shaw and I would like to go with you. I, for one, would really like to meet this incredible couple and that beautiful baby boy,” admitted Brett.

“Yeah, I’m with Brett. We’d really like to come along, and then we could head off for Alii Drive for the rest of the day. How does that sound?” asked Shaw.

Johnny and Mike barely glanced at each other, just enough for them to inquire, answer, and confirm between them. The longer the two firemen were together, the closer to reading each other’s minds they became.

“Sure, it’s fine with us, we just have to make arrangements to get over to Honolulu. I’ll call down to the front desk,” offered Mike.

He walked over and dialed downstairs. A familiar voice answered.

_“Front desk, how may I help you?”_ came the voice of Bosco Greene.

“Yes, Bosco is that you?”

_“It certainly is, Mr., um Mike. How may I be of assistance? Is your new room satisfactory?”_

“Oh, yes, Bosco, the room is just wonderful. I’m calling to ask about transportation over to Honolulu. See, Johnny and I have friends that just had a baby and we want to go visit them. Also, we have a couple of friends that want to go with us, so it would be four men going. Is there something that we can take in the next hour or so?”

_“Let me check the schedules and I will get right back to you, alright?”_

“Yes, perfect, thank you.”

Bosco hung up the phone absently while thinking about his good fortune. That other idea had been a total bust, but at least he was fairly confident that he would never be found guilty, let alone even be a suspect, especially after being interrogated by that loutish detective. All he had done was ask him a bunch of inane questions which Bosco deftly averted.  He made a brief call and then called over to Hawaiian Go! and made the arrangements. He called Mike back.

“Hello,” came Johnny’s voice.

_“Yes, Mr. Gage. There will be a flight that can hold four people from Hawaiian Go! that leaves Kona at 2:00 pm. You should be able to make that as I understand that you’ve rented a jeep, correct?” asked Bosco._

“Yeah, we did. Can we pick up directions from you when we get downstairs?” inquired Johnny.

_“Of course, I will have it all here waiting for you. Also, the hospital is very close to where you’ll touch down, so there should be no problem.”_

“Um, can you tell me when the next flight back to Kona will be?”

_“They run every hour on the hour, so whenever you’re ready, there should be a flight for you. Do you have a return agenda?”_

“We would like to be on our way back within an hour. We’ve got a lot of sightseeing we’d like to do today. So we’ll be down in just a few minutes. Thanks, Bosco.”

Johnny reiterated everything Bosco had said as they headed downstairs. It was already 1:38 and they wanted to make sure not to miss the flight.

As Bosco was giving them the information and the cost, Henri Rochambeau came along and overheard the conversation. As soon as he heard Brett mention them going to visit the family that Johnny and Mike had delivered the baby for, he jumped right in and gave them vouchers to ride on the helicopter for free.

The four of them were flabbergasted and Johnny and Mike in particular, were becoming embarrassed by all of this VIP treatment.

Connie Young was working the front desk and also overheard the conversation. She kept looking at Bosco and thinking there was just something off about him. She just couldn’t seem to put her finger on it.

When they got to the Kona Airport, the guys easily found the Hawaiian Go! hanger. They met their pilot, Hanley Sweeney. He was a crusty old soul who had retired from the Army years ago. He had been a pilot in World War II and decided to cash in on the tourist trade.

Brett and Shaw sat in the front seat with Hanley and Johnny and Mike squeezed into the back seats. The views of the volcanoes, water, and land were spectacular going over to Oahu. In less than an hour the four travelers were deposited back on the ground and working their way over to the Kapi’olani Medical Center for Women and Children.

When leaving the airport, they all thanked Hanley and said they hoped to be back in time for his next trip back to the Big Island.  Hanley said he’d be looking forward to taking them back and took off to get a cup of coffee while waiting for his next pickup in 10 minutes.

Everyone let Johnny take the lead walking through the hospital’s front door. They headed straight for the receptionist’s desk and asked the attractive girl with the gorgeous hazel eyes and blond hair which room Mrs. Maggie Keefer was in. After giving them the information, Mike saddled up next to Johnny and asked where the hospital gift shop was. The young woman directed them to the bank of elevators at the end of the corridor and gave them the necessary instructions. They all thanked her and the four headed off. In the gift shop, Johnny and Mike bought a soft, blue, baby lamb for the newborn and a small bouquet of miniature yellow roses in a clear vase for Maggie.

Mike gently knocked on the door since Johnny’s hands were full. When they heard a muffled ‘Come in’, he opened the door a bit and stuck his head in.

“Hey there, you up to a little company?” Mike asked with a smile.

“Oh my goodness. Yes, please come right in!” Maggie Keefer was stunned to see Mike Stoker’s head in her doorway.

They all filed into the room and Mike quickly grabbed the flowers from Johnny and presented them to Maggie. Johnny placed the lamb down on her bed and they all just stood there for a couple of seconds looking at one another awkwardly.

“Well, you’re lookin’ real good there, Maggie,” remarked Johnny.

“Thanks, I feel wonderful. How are you guys doing?”

“We’re doin’ alright. This is Brett Raimund and Shaw Graham. They’re friends of ours that we met the other night. They’re police officers from Seattle.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Brett and Shaw asked Maggie a lot of questions of what it was like for her to give birth on the plane. She obliged them and answered all of their questions. In the midst of their discussion, the nurse brought the baby in to Maggie.

“Well, John, Mike, here is our little guy, your namesake, MJ.”

“That’s what you and Jack are calling him? Far Out!” exclaimed Johnny.

“That is so cool, Maggie,” agreed Mike.

Brett and Shaw were highly impressed and proud to know these two guys from Los Angeles.

Both Johnny and Mike got to hold little MJ and Brett took pictures of all of them together. They spent an enjoyable 45 minutes together and Maggie wished them a safe trip back to the Big Island. Her husband, Jack, was just entering the room as the four men were leaving. Johnny and Mike introduced Brett and Shaw, wished Jack well, and darted out the door to get back over to the airport. As much as they loved seeing the Keefers, they were anxious to get over to Alii Drive and have fun. They would be arriving on Hawaii within the hour and would have the rest of the day and night to poke around.

They met up with Hanley once again. He asked about the baby and Johnny and Mike grinned ear to ear with pride talking about ‘their little boy’.  They all got back into the chopper with one difference. Brett and Shaw insisted that Johnny and Mike take the two roomier front seats on the way back and the latter two would sit in the less comfortable back seat.  Johnny agreed almost immediately, figuring they could take off faster if they agreed and it was only a 45-minute flight so everyone would survive.

They were all once again blown away with the scenery and Johnny got some fantastic shots with his camera. They were flying over the water and only a few minutes from the Kona Airport when there was a sudden loud bang. Hanley began to radio a Mayday into the airport and gave their exact location. All aboard the helicopter knew they were going to end up in the water; a fact that had Johnny more than a little upset.  He had always hated water rescues and now he was the one needing rescuing. Hanley had just barely finished telling dispatch where the chopper was located when it plunged into the water. Unfortunately, it didn’t slice smoothly into the water, it was more like a belly flop, uneven and choppy.

The entire tail had been blown off in the explosion, and then hitting the water so bitingly was jolting the rest of it apart. As soon as he felt the hunk of metal make alarming contact with the water, Johnny looked over to make sure that Mike was alright. They touched hands briefly and then Johnny moved over to grab Hanley out of the wreckage while Mike reached into the back seat to get the two police officers out.

Johnny was having difficulty with the pilot’s seatbelt, especially since he was experiencing pain in his right side. He glanced into the back and Mike was having troubles of his own. Brett was conscience and removing his strappings, but Shaw was not moving. Icy fingers of dread grabbed Mike around his insides as he got a look at Shaw’s left arm; it seemed to be held on by a thread. 

Johnny desperately tugged at Hanley’s seatbelt to no avail. He then looked at his face and realized it wouldn’t matter – Hanley Sweeney was dead. The rescue man then pushed himself into the back, intending on helping Mike.

They all were acutely aware that they needed to get out of there immediately before they drowned. Mike and Brett clawed at Shaw and got him started on the way up to the surface. Johnny spied Shaw’s arm which had completely unattached and made a dive for it. He directly headed for the top of the water. As his head hit air, his lungs burned and he didn’t think he would ever be able to take in enough to satisfy his need.

They all began to look around to see where they were and how to get out of the water. Brett was cradling Shaw’s head and Mike had him around his middle. Johnny, doing a cursory exam, saw blood running from Mike’s temple and his left shoulder was at an odd angle. Brett’s right eye was swelling and he had a variety of scratches all over his face.

Suddenly, before any of them had a chance to speak, they heard sirens. As they turned toward the sound, they saw rescue units coming in boats and an engine and ambulance on the shore.

“Hey! You guys alright? Anyone still down there?” inquired a blond haired paramedic.

“We’re alive, anyway. We’ve got a severed arm here that needs attention right away and yeah, the pilot’s still down there. I’m pretty sure he died on impact,” replied Johnny.

Shaw was carefully loaded into the boat with the rest of them tumbling after. Johnny handed the arm to the other paramedic, who looked to be of Hawaiian descent.

“I’m John Gage and this is Mike Stoker. We’re fireman from L.A. and I’m also a paramedic. That’s Brett Raimund and Shaw Graham. They’re police officers from Seattle.”

“Geez, of all the people to rescue. Carl Shields is the name, and my partner, Jim Kaohi,” said the blond.

Jim nodded to the men and asked,” Would you happen to know who the pilot was?”

“Yeah, it’s Hanley Sweeney,” answered Mike.

“Oh, no,” grunted Jim.

“Oh, man. Everyone around here knows ole Hanley, great guy,” added Carl.

Carl and Jim had been working on Shaw the entire time they were talking. Their first action was to get a tourniquet around his upper arm to stem the flow of blood. Brett was holding Shaw’s head in his lap and stroking his cheek. Johnny was watching and was concerned for him. Mike had slid himself up so that he was up against Johnny’s torso. He saw Johnny watching Brett and leaned over to pull the blanket closer to Brett’s neck and rubbed his arms. He then moved back over to Johnny’s side.

It felt like an eternity before they reached the shore, but in reality was about two minutes. They were overrun by a sea of uniforms with arms reaching out to all of them like tentacles, to assist the four crash victims back onto solid ground. In very short order they were loaded into ambulances and taken to the nearest hospital, which happened to be Kona Community. Carl and Jim assured Brett that the doctors were the best there and the ER was outstanding and state of the art. Both paramedics went with Shaw and Brett, while Johnny and Mike rode together in the second ambulance. They were sitting together on the bench seat in the back of the rig, while the two attendants rode up front.

“Hey, babe. How ya doin’?” Johnny asked while looking Mike straight in the eye.

“Not sure, love. How about you?”

“Ah, worried about all of you, scared for Shaw, and sad about Henley,” Johnny sighed deeply. “Looks like you’ve got a dislocated shoulder there, my love.”

“Ya know, I’m just now starting to feel it. Must be the adrenaline rush,” replied Mike.

“I’m sure ya right there, Mikey. Ya know, I was hopin’ to get to visit at least one medical facility’s ER department while we were here, plus goin’ to a fire station, but man.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing when we were goin’ over to see The Keefers, but I knew we really wouldn’t have the time then to go take a tour of the ER,” Mike agreed.

Johnny was having a lot of trouble breathing and it was becoming harder to hide it from Mike. For his own part, Mike’s shoulder was becoming unbearable but didn’t want Johnny to know. They both sat quietly, discreetly holding hands and becoming more and more uncomfortable as the ambulance sped closer to the hospital.

¥~ Aloha ~¥

Kirby Harper happened to be hanging around the Kona Fire Station when the call came in about the downed helicopter in the water. He jumped into his beat up old Ford, gunned the engine, and took off after the emergency vehicles. He was mighty surprised to find out it was the same two firemen that had delivered the baby on the plane just a few days prior.

As soon as Kirby got the particulars he called Bud Halloway in Los Angeles. After all, Bud had paid him well for the baby story, he figured he could get at least as much for this one.

_“Hello, Bud Halloway speaking.”_

“Hey, Bud, this is Kirby calling from Hawaii. Have I got a story for you. . .” began Kirby.

Over at Station 51, the guys had just come back from a structure fire at a two-story house. Roy and Joey Thomson were able to rescue two children and their mother. Her husband was at work so not at home with the rest of his family. The fire was contained within an hour and overhaul took another forty-five minutes. They were all pretty tired by the time they backed their trucks into the engine bay.

They all made a beeline for the couch and chairs to watch the early evening news. It was Captain Stanley’s turn to cook and he had made his famous clam chowder, and his wife, Norma, had also sent along a pan of corn bread. Hank dumped the huge container of chowder into the steel pot and placed it on the stove to simmer while they all cleaned up and tuned into the news. Suddenly, Bud Halloway broke into the regular newscast with a **Breaking News Bulletin**.

As the guys watched, pictures of John Gage and Mike Stoker flashed across the screen and they looked on feeling totally helpless as they saw film of two of their own being fished out of the water, obviously battered and bruised as Bud droned on about the chopper crash into the ocean and a severed arm.

“Oh my God,” breathed Roy.

 

  


 


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have had some major personal issues and it has become difficult to write a chapter a week. I will absolutely finish this series, but I won't be posting another chapter until the beginning of August. Thank you for your patience, and I promise, I will NOT abandon this story.

 

Shaw, being the most critical, was taken along with his arm, immediately to a cubicle in the ER where an entire surgical team awaited his arrival.

Brett was told that he couldn’t go with him until he was checked out himself.

“But, he needs me. If he wakes up and I’m not there, he’ll be scared, especially without his arm,” Brett pleaded.

“Mr. Raimund, I can assure you, Mr. Graham will not wake up. We are giving him medicine to keep him asleep until we can assess the damage and decide on the next move. I promise you that we will keep you informed every step of the way, alright?” asked the doctor.

Johnny and Mike had come over to stand with Brett, and the doctor noticed that Johnny’s breathing wasn’t very good and neither was his coloring. Dr. Alam motioned a nurse over and quietly told her to get Dr. Burns from respiratory down there, STAT. He then went over to a group of nurses and asked them to bring Mr. Raimund into cubicle 2, Mr. Gage in 4, and Mr. Stoker, 5.

Dr. Alam was acutely aware that Johnny was having a great deal of difficulty breathing plus he was almost certain the pinky finger on his right hand was broken.

Mike’s left shoulder was definitely dislocated, and he had a scalp laceration and a possible concussion.

Dr. Alam had Nurse Culp call down all the necessary specialists. It was decided pretty quickly that Shaw needed emergency surgery. Dr. Jill Feldon went to explain to Brett and told him that he could go see him for a minute before they took him up to the operating room. Brett made a beeline for Shaw, who was being wheeled out to the hallway.

Brett only had the chance to touch Shaw’s face and kiss him softly on the lips. Brett whispered, “I love you” in his ear and then he was whisked away. Brett was feeling completely empty inside and tears began to well up.

In cubicle 5, Mike was fighting his doctor every inch of the way, stating that he could wait and needed to go to Johnny.

“Doc, I know he’s having trouble breathing and I need to be with him,” Mike demanded.

“Mr. Stoker, I understand, but you won’t be of any assistance to Mr. Gage if you pass out from the pain in your shoulder. Let me get you some pain medication, pop it back into place, and let you rest for a few minutes. By that time, you will be able to go to see Mr. Gage,” suggested Dr. Walker.

“Well, if it won’t take too long, alright,” consented Mike.

Johnny was in extreme discomfort not being able to breathe. The doctor told him it was a tension pneumothorax and he was going to insert the tube in-between Johnny’s ribs. He could only nod to Dr. Burns and brace himself for it. He was numbed up the best they could do and then the doctor inserted the tube. It worked and John’s breathing was much better. X-rays showed that his lung was collapsed and would require surgery to fix.  Mike was let into the room, worried, but a bit dopey.

“Hey, baby, how’re doin’?” Mike asked with shining eyes and a goofy grin.

“Hi, Mikey. How’s your arm? Looks like they gave you somethin’ for the pain,” Johnny observed.

“Yup, feelin’ pretty good, but I’m worried ‘bout all of you.”

“Have ya heard anythin’ about Shaw?” Johnny inquired.

“Yeah, they took him straight up to surgery. They’re not very hopeful about re-attaching his arm,” Mike said tearfully.

“No, I wouldn’t think so. I doubt if they will -,” Johnny stopped abruptly.

Mike turned toward where Johnny was looking, and Brett was standing there in the doorway. Mike immediately went to his side and guided him to Johnny’s bed. Brett was shivering uncontrollably and Mike wrapped a blanket around him. Dr. Alam walked into the cubicle at that moment and took in all three patients. He poked his head out of the door and called to Nurse Culp.

Connie, please get a couple of those soft chairs from the lounge area, would you? Get the orderlies to help out, but I want them right now.”

“Yes, doctor. I’ll attend to it right away,” she said as she hurried down the corridor.

“We’ll have some comfortable chairs for you two in just a minute. Now, Mr. Gage is going to be going up to surgery within the hour. A nurse will be in directly to start the IV. Mr. Stoker and Mr. Raimund, we will be moving the two of you up to a regular room as soon as we take Mr. Gage.

“What room are they goin’ to?” Johnny asked.

“I don’t know the room number, but not to worry. I am not expecting any complications with you, so you’ll join them after you’re out of recovery.”

“You mean it, Doc? Johnny’ll really be joining us?” Mike asked dubiously.

“Absolutely, Mr. Stoker,” retorted Dr. Alam.

“What about, Shaw?” said Brett a little too loudly.

“Yes, Mr. Graham, as well. But I must explain to you that Mr. Graham will be in recovery for a great deal longer time than Mr. Gage. Also, Mr. Graham will be taken up to the rehabilitation ward just as soon as he is possibly able.”

“So, Doc. What you’re saying is that Shaw is going to be here, in the hospital for a really long time, right?” Brett asked dejectedly.

“Yes, Mr. Raimund, I’m afraid so. If I were you, I would notify the police department in Seattle and let them know of the circumstances. The doctors here, including myself, would be more than happy to speak with anyone you wish us to,” explained Dr. Alam.

“Thanks, doc. That may come in handy with the technical stuff,” said a relived Brett.

“Hey, Brett, we’re right here, too. We can talk to them as well, especially Johnny, once he’s awake from surgery, anyway,” Mike chuckled slightly.

While they had been discussing everyone, Nurse Fuji had come into the cubicle and prepared Johnny for surgery. The sedative had taken effect almost immediately and he was pretty much out of it. Dr. Burns came in to take him up to the operating room. Mike bent down and kissed John on his forehead and whispered, “I love you.”

Johnny looked up at Mike with hooded eyelids and a goofy grin. “Love you too, babe.”

After Johnny was wheeled out, Mike and Brett were left alone together in the cubicle. They were each immersed in his own thoughts over the day’s events. They sat next to each other in the comfy chairs and waited in complete silence. Mike began to think about the other guys and realized that he needed to call the station.  


¥~ Aloha ~¥

 

Roy was beside himself with fear. I need to call Joanne, he thought to himself. Nobody said a word, not even Chet. They were all too stunned to move, let alone talk after listening to the announcement made by Bud Halloway. The shrill of the phone ringing practically made the six men sitting around the television jump out of their skin. Captain Stanley was the first to recover. Quickly rising, he got to the annoying instrument on the wall.

“Station 51, Captain Stanley speaking. How may I help you?”

“Oh yes, hello,” he said into the receiver.

“No, no we don’t, no more than you do.”

“Yes, of course, and you’ll do the same?”

“Alright, thanks for calling.”

Hank hung up the phone, but needed a minute to compose himself. He could feel five pairs of eyes on him and knew that they were all waiting for answers.

He turned towards his men and said, “That was Chief McConnikee. He saw the newscast and wanted to know what happened in Hawaii.”

By this time, Roy had started across the room to phone home to Jo to let her know the little that he knew about Johnny and Mike. The phone began ringing in earnest, once again.

“Fireman Roy DeSoto speaking. How may I help you?”

_“Hey, Roy. It’s me, Mike.”_

“Mike!? What’s going on over there?”

 _“We had an accident_.”

“Yeah, we were all just watching it on the news. There was talk that someone had lost a limb.”

_“Um, yeah. Johnny and I met this couple of police officers from Seattle. We’ve been hanging out together and they wanted to come with us over to visit the Keefers’, you know the baby we helped to deliver?”_

“Yes, I know who you’re talking about.”

_“Well, we were on our way back from the visit when suddenly there was an explosion. We didn’t know it at the time, but there was a bomb on the chopper. The pilot died instantly and Shaw, one of the officers, lost his left arm, it was severed from the elbow. The other officer, Brett, he got some bruises and scratches along with a broken right eye socket. Johnny is in surgery right now. They are repairing a collapsed lung and a broken pinky finger.”_

“I see,” Roy deeply sighed. “So, what about you? What injuries do you have?”

 _“Oh, I’m okay. I got a dislocated shoulder and a slight concussion.”  
“_ Geez, Mike. I don’t know what to say. Obviously, I’m very glad to hear that you’re all alive. There really was a bomb on the chopper, huh?”

_“Yeah, there really was. The authorities are looking into it all now, especially in light of the dead guy hanging in our closet.”_

“Um, dead guy hanging in the your closet?” Roy looked up and found five pair of eyes watching him intently. He felt a little flustered but had to know more.

“Mike, what dead guy was hanging in your closet?”

  
_“Oh, yeah.  Johnny was actually the one to find him. The medical examiner believes he was dead before he was strung up on the clothing rod in the closet.  They moved us to another room and we are being given the VIP treatment. We don’t even have to pay for the room, here. Tell Captain Stanley that we’ll have a check for him when we get back home.”_

“I will be sure to let him know, everyone is right here with me and anxious to hear more about what’s been going on there. It sounds like you’re saying that someone is out to get you. Who would be doing that all the way over in Hawaii?” Between Mike’s admissions over the line, and the five firemen closing in on him as he talked, Roy was beginning to feel suffocated and very nervous for his friends.

It was quiet for a few seconds and then Mike told Roy that, yes, someone was after them, but at this point, they didn’t know exactly who or why. It was possible that Brett and/or Shaw were the intended victims, except for the fact that the man was found in Johnny and Mike’s closet, not in the police officers’ suite.

“Do you need help over there? I’m sure I could get the time to come -,” Roy began.

_“No, Roy. Johnny and I can handle this. Please, we don’t need anyone else getting hurt because of us. The police are on the case and this medical examiner is top notch. I’m sure we’ll know something soon. Dr. Burns is very confident that Johnny is going to come through surgery with flying colors. Of course, Shaw’s arm is another matter. He’s going to have to be here for quite a while as they begin reconstruction and therapy. I guess after that he’ll be able to return home to Seattle. I’m just really concerned about both he and Brett. Johnny and I have gotten to be pretty good friends with them.”_

Despite the graveness of the situation, Roy couldn’t help but smile just a little at how unselfish both Mike and Johnny were.  Even though they had both been injured and traumatized in the crash, here was Mike concerned about two other people and he knew that Johnny, had he been on the phone, would have voiced the same concerns.

“Alright, Mike. I’m going to let you go. You take care and tell that partner of mine that we are all sending our thoughts and prayers. That goes for all of you,” explained Roy.

 _“Thanks a lot. We really appreciate it. I think I do need to go sit, the pain meds they gave me seem to be really kicking in,”_ chortled Mike.

Roy reiterated the station’s good thoughts for all of them and hung up. He took a minute to get his heart to stop pounding and told the guys to go sit down and he would tell them everything Mike had just told him.

  
  



End file.
